HGSS: The Sinnoh Saga
by Naruruler12
Summary: Join our previous heroes, Ethan and Jim, in a brand new adventure spanning away from the popular prequel, Johto Saga! Join them as they travel around the crisp Sinnoh Region, stopping evil-doers and also gaining friendship along the way!
1. Hearts of Sinnoh

I know it was quick, but I said I have already started a draft.

Changes from draft: Not many, except a couple of dialog switches, and the way Ethan has Aipom. I originally planned on Ethan bringing it from Johto, but I dejected that idea in the Series Finale. So, that's all the changes.

Anyway, ENJOY THE PREMIERE!

Yes, five hours IS long enough for a new series to be written -_-

HGSS: Sinnoh Saga

**Season 1 (No Openings)**

_Chapter 1: Hearts of Sinnoh_

The bow of the ship sailed through the water. The island up ahead awaited the two eager trainers. Ethan and Jim stand on the front of the ship, the wind lashing their hair around as the salty sea spray refreshed their faces. A large, green island was up ahead. A large, snow-capped mountain sat in the middle, intimidating their small appearances.

"That's it. The Sinnoh Region. Big change from Johto!" Ethan said, noting how it looked colder than the previous spring-time Johto Region.

Jim nodded. "I'm short-sleeved...Maybe a problem..." He whispered. Ethan laughed.

The ship got closer to a port city Ethan called out as 'Marble Port'. His PokeGear held a map, but as they reached port, his PokeGear turned off.

"Hey, I lost signal! I guess when you switch regions, whatever device you have is out of range to work..." He complained. Tapping the PokeGear, he scoffed.

They reached port and the ship let them off.

Ethan and Jim dashed off of the let down ramp and breathed in the cold air of Sinnoh.

As they approached the end of the dock, they saw a woman with a long lab coat, green skirt, tennis shoes and brown hair in a weird style standing there. She noticed them and waved them over.

"Hello! I am Professor Araragi!" She greeted.

"Eh? I thought it was Rowan, and older and...a man..." Jim poked her face.

She glared through him. Slapping his hand away, she shouted, "I am a fellow Professor! Professor Trina Araragi, at your service!" She said again.

"I see...so you aren't a man?" Jim said once more.

Trina thumped him on the head and beckoned them to follow her to the Pokemon Center on the east side of town.

Inside, she beckoned them to sit down.

"I am here in the Sinnoh Region from a far off land to temporarily help Professor Rowan with a big evolution project he's undergoing," Trina explained.

"Evolution to a girl!" Jim whispered to Ethan. They both chuckled.

"Hey!" She snapped.

Ethan straightened up. "So, he's working on the process of Pokemon Evolution?" He asked.

"Yes, he is. That is correct. And he needs the help of the two main evolution researchers, me and Professor Elm, also with a third, Professor Samuel Oak. He recommended you to Rowan to help him out with a PokeDex, so he can better understand each pokemon's evolutionary line," Trina replied.

"I see. So, when we get to his lab, we'll be helping him with the Sinnoh PokeDex? Ah! That's why Professor Elm wanted us to help him with the Johto PokeDex!" Ethan replied.

"Mhm. I also have two people studying up in the Isshu Region. Oliver and Brianna, specifically."

"Wait, if you have them in the Isshu, why were they in Johto?" Ethan asked suspiciously.

"They wanted to take some time off and chose Johto to have some down time. They've also gathered some interesting pokemon from each region, such as Gible from here and Magneton from Kanto. Oliver's pokemon."

"Yeah, I battled him while he was in Johto. Strong trainer!" Ethan commented.

"Duh, he's toughened his team in Triple Battles and against his sister, Brianna..." Trina Araragi walked over to a table and sat down, sighing to herself.

Nurse Joy suddenly walked up to the boys with two colorful packages.

"Hello, are you Ethan Goldman and Jim Voletta?" She asked. They nodded. "Here are two packages from your mothers..." She walked away after handing them the items.

Jim opened his up and found a lavender jacket, red undershirt, white scarf, black pants and a new pair of shoes. Ethan opened his and found a beautifully sewn red scarf and a new pair of similar shoes he was wearing. Jim smiled and hopped up. Ethan threw the scarf around his neck and put on the new shoes.

When Jim came out of one of the bathrooms, he had his new outfit. The scarf was tightened up in front of him, just in front of the lavender jacket. A new hat was also included, which was deeper in color and similar in size to his last one.

"Wow, this is comfy! And it'll probably accommodate to the cold weather..." Jim commented on his outfit.

"Yeah, and this scarf just warms me up..." Ethan peers back into the box and finds a pair of longer shorts. A note was in the bottom.

It read, "I know you don't like pants much, so I made some longer jams for you! Hope you like the scarf, sewed it myself! Love, Mom!" Ethan smiled and went into the bathroom.

When he came out, he was wearing a noticeably more extended pair of black jams. "Nice!"

"So, we're tricked out in new gear, and..." Jim started.

"Well, it's time to head to Sandgem Town!" Trina said standing up.

"Okay, then...Let's hit it!" Ethan cheered.

Before leaving, Ethan snapped. "I wanted to tell Professor Elm we're here real quick!" Ethan looked around to find how to navigate the Sinnoh Centers. He found a staircase and went up to a higher deck of the center where Transfer Machines sat. He tapped in Elm's number.

Soon, he appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Professor! We got here safely and met Professor Araragi!" Ethan explained.

"That's good. Oh, and, Aipom REALLY wants to come with you..." Aipom appeared on Elm's head, smiling.

"Hey Aipom! Um...Can you send her over?" Ethan asked.

Elm nodded and recalled her, setting her in the Pokemon Transfer Machine. In a second, she was on Ethan side. He sent her out and she settled herself on his head. "Thank you!"

"Bye, Ethan!"

The trio headed outside and took a path north that was cut from trees. The refreshing evergreen smell pleased the two travelers, and was apparently faint on the young woman with them.

After some time, they could not see Marble Port anymore, and were surrounded by trees.

Suddenly, a bird pokemon swooped down towards Trina. She drew a Great Ball and threw it.

"Chiramii!" A small, gray chinchilla with large years and fluffy body sprang out of the ball. "Use Sweep Slap!" Chiramii flipped and slammed its tail into the pokemon twice. It flew into the trees, fainted. Chiramii fell on Trina's head. She recalled it after thanking it.

"What was that pokemon?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, a Starly!" She smiled.

"No, the one you used!"

"A pokemon common in the Isshu Region," she said without anything else.

Ethan shrugged and they continued on. After some time of trudging through the forest, they finally came upon a small town with a minimal amount of people walking around. A tall laboratory was even visible from where they stood.

"Is that Professor Rowan's Lab?" Jim asked.

Trina nodded. "Of course it is...The biggest place here isn't it?" She laughed. They whirred through town quickly and came up upon a flagstone walkway. "This is...the great Alexander Rowan's laboratory!" She announced. Jim and Ethan headed up the flagstones. The building was in a cylindrical shape, but with the same largeness it had dawned upon them from before.

In some other part of Sinnoh, a place that looked evenly like Sandgem Town, a boy was throwing his stuff into a backpack in his room...

"Gah! Where is my..." The boy with yellow hair and a funky style spotted a watch laying on his desk. He snatched it up and snapped it on his wrist. "Yes! now, I am ready to go!" He throws his bag over his shoulder and shoots down stairs like a bolt.

In another house, in a room decorated in purple and pink, a girl clipped some yellow clips on her hair, tieing in back. She smiled. Breathing in and out slowly, she put on a red jacket and clipped it together. Then, she slipped on some pink boots across her black lacy socks. Standing up, her hair flew forward, lashing across her face. Her shining blue eyes seemed to smile as she put on her shoulder bag. She then slipped on a white hat with a pink pokeball indented on it and opened her bedroom door. "Time to start the day!" She breathed.

Outside the house, the girl stepped onto a clod of snow. Her foot sank deep in, and she gasped. She quickly threw her foot out of the snow and stepped away from the snow.

"Bad snow!" She spat. She then walked around the corner of the house and saw the icy path in front of her. She sighed. "You know, I didn't see mom this morning..." She quickly hurried across the ice to her friend's house, which was a few yards from her own. Soon, she was at the wooden door. She rapped on it, and her mother greeted her at the door.

"Hi, Dawn!" Her mother said.

"Mom! You were at Barry's house?" Dawn asked.

Her mother, Johanna, nodded in agreement. "Yes, I was. I was talking to his mother about how you and Barry are going on your journey today!" She said. She then opened the door with enough space to allow the ten-year old inside.

She spotted Barry sitting down at a table, looking especially angry. When he saw her, his face brightened and she quickly was dragged away from the table he sat at.

"Bye mom, bye Mrs. Sinclair!" Barry said quickly.

"Barry Tycoon!" His mother snapped jokingly. They suddenly disappeared from the doorway.

Outside, he whirred her around in the snow.

"Thanks for bailing me out!" Barry whispered excitedly to Dawn.

"You're welcome. I figured that our mothers would have been keeping you." She threw her long blue hair as she turned her head quickly. "And now...to Sandgem Town!" She pointed to the air.

"Hm..." Barry pulled his sleeves down, as it was getting chilly. "Okay..." He blinked his flashing orange eyes.

Dawn and Barry started trudging through the few inches of snow that were ahead of them. Dawn snickered at Barry having normal shoes, where her shins were protected by tall boots.

"Wish you were a girl now, eh?" Dawn asked, a smirk across her face.

"Never. I'm just having a little..." he kicked up and balls of snow slapped Dawn's head, "trouble...Oops." He turned and attained a mischievous grin. Turning back, he frowned. "My bad."

Dawn got slack-eyed to him. "Mhm..." She continued walking towards Sandgem Town.

In Sandgem, Trina opened the glass doors of the lab and led Jim and Ethan inside.

A tall man in a blue vest and white pants, with white undershirt, appeared to them. "Ah! Hello, Ethan and Jim! I see you've gotten here safely. Before Dawn and Barry, as well! Trina, thank you for bringing them," the man bellowed. They figured he was Rowan.

"You're very welcome! Now, I must be going into the room..." Trina walked away and into a room with a mark above the door that read, 'Evolutionary Testing Room.'

Ethan looked around, taking in the largeness of this lab. The ceiling had to be fifty feet in the air. A stairs case would around the inside of the room that led into smaller rooms in the walls as the tower-like building scaled higher. Flying pokemon were flying all about through the air, delivering pieces of paper across the rooms, probably for messenger purposes.

"This place is intricate." A large hallway was behind Rowan, where he come from, and a man was reeling a cart out. He had green hair a strand was flowing in front of his face.

"Professor, are Dawn and Barry he-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Jim and Ethan, realizing it wasn't them. "Oh, my apologies!"

"No, no! I wanted these two to help out, that's what the extra PokeDexes are for..." Rowan said, turning to the assistant. "But, I wanted to give a starter pokemon to one of you, but I wasn't sure who..."

Jim raised a brow. "Oh, give it to Ethan! Me and Elekid are all right!" He said, gesturing the boy next to him.

"Well, I guess Aipom and I could use some other company!" Ethan grinned.

"All right then. Whichever starter Dawn and Barry do not choose, you shall get," Rowan said finally.

Ethan held up a thumb.

Suddenly, two children opened the doors of the lab. Barry barreled in and knelt.

"So warm in here..." He shook fresh snow off of his hair and shoes. "Oh! Are those the pokemon!" Barry immediately scooped himself up and shot towards Chimchar.

Dawn entered and quickly scooted closer to Turtwig.

"We choose our pokemon, right?" Dawn asked. She blinked. "Sorry! Hi, I'm Dawn Sinclair, the trainer you called for!" Dawn shook hands with Rowan. "My main dream is to become the Champion of Sinnoh, like Cynthia..." She greeted.

"Ah, what a wonderful dream!"

"She won't achieve it because I am also her competition!" Barry negated.

"Hey, so you two both want to travel for Gym Badges?" Ethan said, walking forward. The two children nodded/

"Well, I suppose you should now choose your pokemon..." Suddenly, a man walked into the room.

"Hello, Professor Rowan. There is some business I have to deal with...it has to do with those pokemon!" The squeaky voiced individual pointed to the starter pokemon.

"I am sorry. I am not familiar with your work..." Rowan said sheepishly.

"I am sorry for that, because I have to..." Suddenly, the man whirred forward and took out a bag. He swept the pokemon into them and shot like a rocket out of the building.

Everyone was flabbergasted for a moment. "Hey! Get back here!" Barry shouted. He then skittered out of the building. Ethan and Dawn hurried after them.

As Rowan, some scientists and Jim looked on, a ball ticked on the ground in front of the table. Suddenly, it exploded and a minor explosion rocked the building.

Outside, the three trainers had entered a forest searching for the man with the pokemon.

"This is bad..." Ethan thought to himself.

...

And that's the Series Premiere! I hope it was enjoyable, despite the lack of action! Well, see you all next time, for Chapter 2: Twin Leaves


	2. Twin Leaves

HGSS: Sinnoh Saga

Season 1**  
**

_**Chapter 2: Twin Leaves**_

Ethan slid forward on the muddy ground.

"Wh-Whoa!" He fell forward, but placed his hand on the ground and he would barely slide. He stood up and wiped himself off. "Gah...Along with this and the shivering temperatures, this is HORRIBLE!" Ethan continued to walk on the snow-covered path. Mud prints were left in the white snow from where he had stepped in the mud. "So much for brand new shoes..." He said as he looked in disgust at the ruined shoes. "I bet Lyra's having a better time..."

In Kanto...

"No..." An old man said quickly.

"What? NO CONTESTS!" Lyra said furiously.

Back in Sinnoh...

Dawn was calling out the names of the pokemon. She was walking in an area without any traces of snow, not even in the trees.

"You know, that's rather odd that there's no..." Suddenly, she stepped off of a cliff and tumbled down. As she did, though, a blast of fire burst across the ends of her hair. If she hadn't fallen, it would have scorched her. She fell to the snow filled bottom of the cliff. Checking her ends, they were crisped and she took on an angry expression. "WHO DID THIS?" She screamed.

A horse pokemon tramped to the edge of the cliff and snickered. "A Ponyta? GAH!" She screamed and threw snow at it. It breathed Ember and melted the snow in mid-air. It then galloped off without anything else. Dawn sighed and stood up. "This way to Lake Verity. Maybe that snatcher went out there!" Dawn hurried through the deep snow.

About parallel to where she was, Barry was on a limb in a tree, scoping the area.

"Hmm, I wonder if that guy is around here..." Suddenly, he felt a pinch in his back. He skittered off of the tree. As he picked himself up and dusted off the snow, he saw a green pokemon hanging in the tree. It had nipped him with its toothless mouth. "That hurt! Wow, I guess I'm sort of a weakling..." He sighed and thumped himself on the head. He looked on down a path of snow. At the end, he could see the end of a water's edge. "Hey! That's Lake Verity!" He then rushed through the snow without stopping.

Ethan continued walking until he saw the edge of water. He hurried ahead and came to a clearing where there was no snow at all surrounding the lake. The lake was topped with moving water, rather than ice like Ethan would have expected. Beside him, a few yards away, Dawn penetrated the forest and saw the lake. She turned and waved at Ethan. A few yards from _her _Barry appeared and immediately stood at the water's edge.

He stuck a hand in the water and found it was extremely warm. "That's weird..." He looked forward. Suddenly, a figure moved from in front of the lake on the other side. "There he is!" He jumped, flinging water off of his pointing hand.

The man on the other side of the lake's eyes bulged.

Ethan rushed forward. "We'll handle him! Aipom, Swift!" Aipom jumped off of Ethan's head and wagged its tail, releasing a flurry of stars.

The man drew a pokeball and sent out a brown pokemon Ethan recognized as Sandslash. "Sandslash, Sandstorm!" The stars clashed into Sandslash before the sand was released. "No!"

"Hey, you must be...Khoury from Team Rocket!" Ethan shouted.

Khoury nodded and took off the mask, revealing his scarred face. "Correct! Now...I'll just be leaving..." He recalls his fainted pokemon, but as he did, more Swift slashed the bag at the mouth, and the starters spilled out onto the ground.

"There!" Dawn screeched. Khoury turned quickly. "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!"

"Er, Chimchar! Use Ember!" Barry hurried to say.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Ethan added. The three pokemon responded to their orders and released the three moves, barreling and throwing Khoury into the lake. As he made a splash, the water created waves and a fierce wind stirred. The three children dashed to the opposite side of the lake and snatched up the pokemon. The wind lashed the waters, and a cyclone formed in the center. The waves were only smashing against the wind wall, and the outside was calm and serene. Suddenly, a silhouette rose out of the water, flipped and landed again. Khoury was thrown from the water. He screamed in mid-air, and landed somewhere in the forest behind the lake.

The three kids high-fived and hurried back to the lab, through the middle path Dawn had come down.

Back at the lab, Jim and his Elekid were helping sweep up some of the wreckage. The explosion had knocked the cart into the hallway, destroyed, and thrown Rowan, his assistant and Jim across the room. Rowan was being treated by his assistant, as everyone else was cleaning. No further damage was done, as it was a VERY minor explosion.

The three trainers from before entered the lab and gasped evenly at the destruction.

"What happened?" Barry barked in astonishment.

"That guy that stole the pokemon set off a small bomb inside. It destroyed the cart and knocked some our winds out. But we're all right!" Jim glanced over at Rowan. "Or, the majority of us, that is."

They set down the starters. Rowan thanked his assistant and stood up. "Well, thank you for retrieving the pokemon..." Rowan started. He noticed the three pokemon standing in front of each of them. "It seems as if you have already picked your pokemon..." He said simply.

Dawn and Barry nodded. Ethan looked down. "Wanna come with me, Piplup?" He asked the small blue penguin. It nodded and grabbed his low pant leg.

"Well then! Those are your starters!" Another assistant walked out as Alexander said this. He handed him four PokeDexes and ten pokeballs. He gave each of them a PokeDex, along with Jim, and Dawn and Barry five pokeballs each. "And there you go. I want the four of you to travel the land of Sinnoh, gathering information on pokemon from all around!" Rowan cheered as he explained.

The four trainers nodded in agreement. Rowan also took out three badge cases and handed them to the trainers. He retrieved a blue ribbon case and handed it to Jim, who had just finished cleaning and recalled his Elekid.

The four trainers piled out of the lab, saying their goodbyes to Rowan.

Chimchar was perched on Barry's yellow hair, while Dawn had recalled Turtwig, and Ethan had done the same.

"Ethan!" Barry quickly shouted. "I challenge you to a battle!"

Ethan smirked. "All right then! I suppose you want me to use my starter?" Ethan asked.

Barry looked on with a look of sadness. "Er, well, Chimchar is weak to...but...um...whatever you want..."

Ethan snickered while Jim and Dawn were laughing. "Jim, could you be referee?"

"For a one-on-one match? What is it? 'Begin! And his pokemon fainted so the winner is-'? I mean, it's one pokemon! What in the world is the point of doing all that just for a one pokemon thing? It's a send out and faint! There really is no point so...is that what you want me to do? Waste our time by me being the referee and saying stuff during the match? Is that what you want, Ethan!" Jim snapped.

"Yup."

"Okay then," Jim sighed.

Ethan and Barry stood across from each other out in front of Rowan's lab. Jim stood in the middle, but on the outside of them, while Dawn sat a few feet from him, on the grass, Turtwig in her lap.

"This one pokemon match between Barry and Ethan will now commence!" Ji declared.

"Come on out, Piplup!" Ethan called, flinging his red pokeball above the field, sending his blue penguin out in a flashing light.

"Come out, Chimchar!" Barry called, sending out his red monkey on the soft grass. "Chimchar, Scratch!" Chimchar sped forward.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Piplup started spinning and released bubble out into the air. They curved down and fell towards Chimchar. Chimchar weaved and flipped through the barrage of bubbles. It finally approached Piplup and lashed it across its body with its sharp claws.

Piplup stood up after being shot across the ground. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Piplup span and threw more bubbles forward at Chimchar. They exploded on it and sent Chimchar through a cloud of damp smoke.

"Chimchar!" Barry shouted. Chimchar flipped up quickly and smiled. "Great, use Ember!" Chimchar was about to spit small flames, but it fell forward, fainted. "Whaaaaat?"

"And the winner is: Ethan!" Jim announced, waving his hand in Ethan's direction. Piplup jumped into Ethan's arms.

"Great job!" Aipom climbed to the top of Ethan's head as he recalled the mini penguin. "Good battle Barry!" He said across the field.

Barry held up a thumb. "Well, I'm going to head to Oreburgh, which is Northeast of here! See ya later! That first badge is mine!" He sped off into the distance of Sandgem.

"Wow. He's surprisingly fast!" Ethan said, cupping a hand over his eyes to see the smoke Barry left. "So, Dawn, what are you going to do?" Ethan asked, Dawn and Jim now standing in front of him.

"I was hoping I could travel with you two!" She said, ecstatic.

Jim and Ethan glanced at each other. "Sure!" They said in unison.

...

There's the second chapter! They've received starters and now its up to the journey to see how their lives in Sinnoh will pan out!


	3. Looker, SNPF

HGSS: Sinnoh Saga

Season 1**  
**

_**Chapter 3: Looker, SNPF**_

A path sat before the three trainers. Route 202 sat just ahead.

"Hmm, the snow gets a little lighter out there!" Ethan said happily.

"Yeah, that's because the climate gets warmer the father northeast you get...So, wanna shove off?" Dawn explained.

Jim tightened his backpack straps. "Sure. We're going to Jubilife City, aren't we?" He asked. Ethan kicked some snow.

As they started forward, Dawn nodded. "Yup. That's the main city in the Sinnoh Region, apart from Veilstone. Really, it's one of the biggest ones. Jubilife, Hearthome and Veilstone..."

They walked down the lack-of-snow covered path, passing fields of surprisingly green and lush grass. Trees were around at the far edges of the field, and pokemon were frolicking in the grass, playing around with each other.

As they passed some boulders, Ethan turned and saw a part of the boulder move. He stopped and took a look. Touching the boulder, it jumped out and he stumbled back.

"Whoa!" He shouted. Suddenly, a man was standing in front of him, black hair, large eyes, a suit and a brown overcoat.

"Hello. What are you doing!" He snapped.

"Me! What were _you _doing in that boulder?" Barked the twelve-year-old.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to a child..." As he was about to lash out again, he caught himself. "Er, sorry. My name is Looker. That's my codename, at least. I am apart of the SNPF," Looker explained.

"The Sinnoh National Police Force?" Dawn said, throwing Ethan to the side, her eyes glimmering. "You guys are so cool!"

"Thank you. I am doing some investigation into shady characters around these parts...and..." Looker opened his eyes from shutting them and saw Ethan and Dawn were watching Jim run in the field. "Eh?" Looker stepped closer to them and stood beside the two kids. "What is he-"

"There's a pokemon he caught an interest in..." Dawn whispered.

Suddenly, Jim staggered back and threw his pokeball in the air, releasing Elekid onto the ground. Elekid's arms flew around quickly, as it generated powerful electricity into the prongs atop its head. A brown pokemon with buck teeth and puffy tail appeared from the grass.

"Heh! An um...Bi-something..." Jim pulled out his PokeDex.

"Bidoof, the Plump Mouse Pokemon. It lives in groups near the water. It chews up boulders and trees around its nest with its incisors." Jim nodded.

"All right then! Elekid, use Thunder Punch!" The electricity surged back to Elekid's arms and it rammed forward. The Bidoof stood ready, but it was slammed in the chin by the high-powered punch, and thrown into the air, and back down onto the grass. It stood up. "Elekid, it isn't down yet! Use Shock Wave!" Elekid threw its arms around and around like a fast generator, then released a blue stream of electricity that shocked Bidoof hard. Jim drew a Level Ball. "I can finally use this! Go, Level Ball!" Jim threw the ball into the air, which fell and hit Bidoof on the head, calling it inside the ball. It clunked to the ground and beeped three times, finally settling. "Woo hoo! We caught..." He picked up the ball, "a Bidoof!" Elekid cheered with him.

Dawn smiled. "Great."

Looker nodded. "So, Ethan. When you mentioned your name, I realized who you are. You saved the Johto Region from Team Rocket, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. That was me, with the help of some other friends."

"Well, could I hit you up for a quick battle? Two on two?" Looker asked excitedly.

Ethan thought for a moment. "Um, sure...!" He said hesitantly.

"Wow, you get around to battles quick don't ya, Ethan?" Dawn inquired a bit sourly.

Ethan raised a brow and squinted.

"Why?"

Dawn waved her hand.

Ethan shrugged, and Looker and he started their battle.

"Let's go, Carnivine!" Looker drew his pokeball and threw it into the air. "Carnivine, we'll take them down!" A large green pokemon with a venus flytrap head and a twisted body appeared in the grass.

Ethan drew his pokedex. "Carnivine, the Bug Catcher Pokemon. It walks around on its tentacles where it can search around for a tree branch to dangle down and wait for prey." Ethan shivered.

"Then it's..." Aipom flips off his hat and lands on the ground, on top of its tail. "Aipom! We'll take them down!" Aipom smiled as Carnivine opened its mouth wide.

"Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" Carnivine released tiny, yellow seeds from its mouth. The exploded on the ground around Aipom, throwing it back from the shockwave. "Quick, don't let them stop, use Power Whip!" Carnivine's vines started glowing, and they lashed out with a powerful air. They slammed through the ground, as Aipom quickly evaded them.

"Aipom, use Swift!" Aipom rolled and sent stars spinning towards the grass-type. The vines were thwacked back, and Carnivine took a full blow of Swift. "Quick, Focus Punch!" Aipom recoiled and sprang towards Carnivine.

"Crunch!" Carnivine got back in the game and opened its mouth. Aipom landed inside as Carnivine crunched down. It spit it out and Aipom went rolling across the ground.

"Aipom! Agh..." Aipom stood up and jumped into the air. It came spiraling down. Its entire tails started glowing and it flipped, hitting the air multiple times. The punches were lobbed into Carnivine, and it was drilled into the ground. "What was that?"

"Double Hit! It's a move that allows the pokemon to hit the opponent twice in a row," Dawn explained.

Ethan smiled. "Great! Good job Aipom!" Aipom grinned.

Looker recalled his Carnivine. "Good job, Carnivine." Looker dug into his jacket again. As he did, there was a small tremor that shook the area. A cloud of smoke was visible from up ahead closer to Jubilife. "What in sam heck was THAT?"

"An explosion, duh!" Dawn said as she dashed down the Route. Jim followed, then Ethan with Aipom on his head. Looker nodded and quickly took after them.

Further up, they spotted a man in a strange outfit and green hair standing by a large crater.

"Nothing. I think Verity is closer to Twinleaf..." The man whispered to himself. "But, that other grunt said Jupiter said it was out by Sandgem...or did he mean on the west side...Am I gonna be fired for this?" He blabbed to himself.

"What did you DO?" Dawn screamed as she walked up to him, scanning the crater.

"Huh? Oh, I just blew up this water hole and...Wait, who are you and why do you wanna know?" He shouted back.

Dawn looked steamed and glared at him. "BECAUSE I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

"Er..." The man seemed tiny. "I'm apart of Team Galactic and I was supposed to blow up Lake Verity..." He said, gesturing the small crater where water used to sit.

"Lemme explain something to you. Lakes are biiig!" Dawn said, acting out a large body of water, as if the man was dumb. "Also, Lake Verity is on udder side o' da town called Sandgem!" She said in a childish voice. "If you knew your geography," she started, talking louder with each word, "you would know that and wouldn't be SUCH AN IDIOT!" Dawn said, stomping a boot in the grass.

The man was speechless, and Jim, Ethan and Looker walked up behind Dawn, who was glaring through the man's eye. The man caught everyone's attention, and he skittered away towards Jubilife City.

"Wh-What did you say to him?" Looker asked.

"What? Oh, I just told him of his mistake in the whereabouts of Lake...Nevermind."

"You know, that was one of the shady people I'm supposed to be investigating. That was some nice interrogating, if I've seen any!" Looker praised.

"Thanks!" Dawn said giddily. "Anyway, Looker, we have a city to be getting to, so if you aren't going to help us in any way..." Dawn started.

"Oh, I am sorry. I was not aware you were in a hurry!" Looker apologized.

"We're not really, but she, and I, are eager to get to Oreburgh so we can challenge the gym there..." Ethan trailed off.

"I see. Well, I shan't take any more of your time. G'Day, young ones!" Looker smiled and waved, as he took off down the trail.

Ethan waved, along with Jim.

"So, Jubilife?" Dawn asked.

"Jubilife," Jim and Ethan said together.

Dawn straightened up and loosened her scarf. "All right then...And, Ethan? I believe you are the leader of this little expedition so..." she beckoned him to lead.

"Me? No no..." Ethan said, waving that suggestion off.

Dawn glared at him. Ethan's eyes bulged and he walked forward.


	4. Jubilee for Jubilife

I wanted to do the Roman Numerals for awhile, and I forgot to on the first three chapters, sorry O_O

HGSS: Sinnoh Saga

Season 1**  
**

_**Chapter IV: Jubilee for Jubilife  
**_

A town sat in front of the group. More over, a pathway into the large city was before them.

"Ah...Jubilife! The only time I was ever here was when my mom had me attend the Trainer School...for one day...then I was expelled..." Dawn explained.

"Whoa, why?" Ethan said quickly.

"Well, I wanted to battle with a pokemon as soon as I got there, but we weren't allowed to yet. So, I sneaked out of class one day and I...You know where this is going..." Dawn finished as they walked down the blacktop street.

"I see. So you're as rebel as you look?" Jim said, cocking his head towards her.

"Excuse me..." Dawn said as she stopped. "One thing: I don't look rebel. I look cute! And another, no, I'm just a sweet girl..." She stood on her tiptoes. "Can't you tell?" She smiled.

Jim glanced at Ethan and gave her a courtesy smile. "'Course I can!"

The trio enters further into the city, and find a building that had a Pokemon Center embedded in the base of it.

"Oh cool! This is the 'Mall Center' that Jubilife is famous for!" Dawn cheered. "Well, there are two cities in each region with it...but Jubilife was the second city ever to get one!"

"What? I never saw one like this in Johto, let alone two cities there," Ethan commented. Jim agreed.

"Johto hasn't grown accustom to it yet. They're still in the process. Anyway, COME ON!" She grabbed their arms and yanked them in the building.

Ethan nodded. "Of course. The region I was in just happened to be the only one...never mind..."

"It seems like you're breaking the fourth wall, Ethan..." Jim said as they entered the building.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked as he smirked.

Inside, they saw Dawn was already standing at a counter to the right side of the building, buying things.

As Jim and Ethan passed, they heard her chatter with the clerk.

"Yeah, and a Smoke Ball, and some Pokeballs and some Repel," she said almost professionally.

The clerk set the items on the counter. The man took her card and scanned it. She was handed it back. Dawn packed the items and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Thank you!" She said as she sauntered over to the counter Nurse Joy stood behind.

"Yup. And that's when I met L.L. Cool J...and..." Jim was saying to the Nurse. Ethan turned him around. "Oh, hey Dawn!"

Dawn saw Nurse Joy looked like she had a fake smile across her face.

"Hey, guys. So, we heading out? I really want to get to Oreburgh!" She insisted.

"Yes, we know! But..." Ethan started. He waved to Jim.

"There's a contest here! Tomorrow! We have to stay...I'll promise right now, we'll be gone in two days..." Jim thought for a second, and glanced at Ethan. "Three, tops!"

Dawn rolled her eyes.

Ethan shrugged. "Well, it's not like you'd just go without us...So..." He started.

Dawn looked shocked, and she stepped back. "You don't think so, do ya!" Without another word, she snapped and stormed outside. Ethan and Jim tapped their foots. Suddenly, the doors flew open again. "Fine. Three days at the MOST!" She said at last. The boys high-fived.

"Let's go to the Contest Hall to get you registered," Ethan suggested to Jim.

Later, a large yellow building was in front of the three trainers. There were two large 'garden' areas to the sides, where people were training for the contest. Off to one side, Ethan spotted two trainers battling.

"Jim, Dawn, you two head inside. I'll be there."

The two trainers shrugged and headed inside the building. Ethan rounded some high shrubbery and took a better look at the two trainers.

"Huh?" He noticed the short red hair of one trainer, and a white, spiky hat atop the other's head.

"Plusle, Minun, Spark!" Two small electric pokemon dashed forward, shrouded in electricity. They slammed into a Sneasel and Yanma, throwing them to the ground in front of the red-haired boy.

"Hmph...Return, Sneasel, Yanma. Thanks..." The boy nodded. "Nice battle, Brandon..." He turned and his eyes almost shot out of his head. "E-Ethan?"

"Silver?"

Silver's raised his eyebrows, but plowed past Ethan, and out of sight.

Ethan turned and watched as he fled, his black and purple jacket making it easy to keep him noticed.

Ethan turned back to Brandon. "Hey, Brandon!"

The boy smirked. "Oh, long time no see, Ethan!" Brandon said, waving and coming closer. As he approached, the two pokemon from before, one with blue ears, one with red, hopped onto his shoulders.

"What are you doing in the Sinnoh Region?" Ethan asked.

"I just decided that after I lost the Hoenn League, I would try my chances here in Sinnoh..." He pointed to the two pokemon on his shoulders. "I brought two of my pokemon from Hoenn. They helped in the Hoenn a LOT!" Brandon explained.

Ethan nodded. "Great. So, I suppose you haven't gotten any badges?" Ethan inquired.

Brandon pulled out a purple badge case. "One. The Coal Badge. I just headed back here to train before Eterna City, which is past Floaroma Town."

"So, you were acquainted with Silver?" Ethan asked.

"Who? Oh, that guy back there?" The shocked face twelve year-old asked. "Never met him. I just walked up to him sitting on a bench, where he was juggling a pokeball, and asked him for a match...You know him?"

"Yeah. He's an old rival."

Jim tapped Ethan on his shoulder. Ethan whirred around.

"Ethan, Dawn is doing some...expedition..." Jim pointed to the girl, who was standing in front of her Turtwig, across from a blue and black pokemon with a tail, star tipped on the end.

Ethan and Jim, along with a following Brandon, appeared at her backside.

"Turtwig, Tackle!" Turtwig dashed forward at high-speed and slammed into the pokemon. "All right, Turtwig, don't let that Shinx get away! Razor Leaf!" Turtwig flipped backward into the air and rolled, releasing waves of leaves that crashed down on the pokemon. "Great..." Dawn drew a Great Ball and tossed it. "Shinx is mine!"

The ball sailed and fell on the pokemon. It sucked it inside. After a few shakes, it erupted from the ball and Shinx was in the air. It released electricity around its body and threw itself down at Turtwig.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Turtwig rolled and released more leaves, breaking the electricity and throwing it back to the ground. "And...another one!" Dawn drew a Great Ball and threw it. This one sucked it inside, and kept it. Dawn cheered and hurried next to the ball, holding it up high.

"Great. You caught a Shinx. So...you gonna use that in the Gym Battle in Oreburgh?" Ethan asked.

"Won't really help," Brandon chirped. "Sorry, but Oreburgh is a Rock-Gym..."

"That's okay!" Dawn said happily. "I have Turtwig!"

"And you need three pokemon..." Brandon finished.

Dawn sweatdropped and coughed. "That is okay!" She insisted. "I'll get one by then...Anyway, Jim, you should be practicing for your contest!"

Jim snapped and smiled, heading towards one of the gardens. Ethan raised a brow.

"That's all you have to say and...he's out like a light..." He said jokingly.

"Out meaning out of the picture right?" Brandon counter-joked.

"Weeeeell...Who in the world are you?" Dawn asked, put the ball in a pocket in her bag.

Brandon snickered. "Just another trainer. Apparently, ya'lls competition in the Sinnoh League..." Brandon waved his hand and he walked towards the front of the Contest Hall, his pokemon gripping his shoulders.

"Weeeeell, okay then..." Dawn whispered to herself.

"Anything else to do except go watch Jim?" Ethan asked.

Ethan and Dawns shrugged, and headed the way Jim had gone.

As they approached a garden, Ethan's eyes bulged.

There in front of Ethan, stood a girl he knew as...Lyra Soulstice.


	5. Ready, Set, Spotlight

HGSS: Sinnoh Saga

Season 1**  
**

_**Chapter V: Ready, Set, Spotlight**_

"So, Lyra, what are you doing in Sinnoh?" Ethan asked as he sat in a chair across from the girl inside the Pokemon Center lounge. Jim was sitting next to Lyra, while Dawn next to Ethan.

"When I arrived in Kanto, I asked Professor Oak where the first contest of the year would be held..." Lyra started. "In turn, he said there were no contests this year...Apparently, some people got frozen at the last Grand Festival because of a mis-fire ice attack and it took...awhile to get them unfrozen...anyway, so I told Professor Oak that his new apprentice, some young girl named Daisy, would have to do the entire Kanto herself..." Lyra explained.

"Pretty nice turn of events, I guess..." Ethan thought. "Pretty bad turn of events, I guess..." He said out loud.

Lyra took a sip of the smoothie in front of her. "Well, not really. Now I can travel with you guys again!" She smiled.

Dawn glanced over at Lyra. "Yeah..." She thought to herself.

"But wait, that would make it kind of difficult for us to do contests...you know, sometimes there could be bad blood if one of us makes it and the other doesn't..." Jim dejected.

Lyra set her smoothie down on the coffee table in front of them. "I understand that, but we can get over it..."

"He's saying he doesn't want you traveling with us!" Dawn shouted. Lyra leaned away from Dawn as she screamed in her ear. "Er, sorry. That wasn't my place to say..."

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying it could get a little stifling..." Jim said hesitantly.

Lyra stood up and snatched her smoothie off of the table. She walked towards the entrance of the pokemon center. Suddenly, Ethan slid in front of her.

"Lyra...how about this. If you're entering the contest tomorrow," he waited for her response, which she nodded her head, "then after the fact, you decide if you want to go with us. If you do, I'll talk to the others about it okay?" Ethan tried to calm her.

Lyra nodded her head and walked out of the Pokemon Center.

Ethan frowned and walked back to the chairs, collapsing into the one from before.

Jim stood up and clapped his hands.

"Ethan, Dawn, help me for battle?" He asked, glancing from face to face.

"Yeah, but don't you need to work on a combination?" Dawn asked, laughing.

"I have a combination all set with Elekid. I wanna use Bidoof for battling!"

"But you don't know if Bidoof can do it!" Dawn replied.

"I learned from that boy that any pokemon can battle, if the trainer just connects with it and believes it can!" Jim countered.

Dawn subdued and the three people led themselves outside.

Outside, Dawn drew a pokeball.

"I'll take it on first! Good practice, go Shinx!" Dawn threw her ball into the air, releasing Shinx. It plopped down on the ground.

"Bidoof, you're...UP!" Jim tossed his pokeball low off the ground, releasing Bidoof, running. "Bidoof, Headbutt!" Bidoof scooped its head up and tossed Shinx. "Yeah! Now, Headbutt again!" Bidoof waited until Shinx came closer to the ground, then tossed its head against Shinx, throwing her across the ground.

"Shinx! Come on, use Spark!" Shinx lifted herself up and dashed towards Bidoof, coated in electricity.

"Bidoof, use Defense Curl!" Bidoof rolled up into a ball. Shinx slammed into it, tossing it a few feet across the ground. "Now, Rollout!" Bidoof tightened into a tight ball and span quickly towards Shinx. It rammed into it and threw Shinx through Dawn's hat, striking it off and throwing them both to the ground. Dawn turned and hurried to Shinx.

Shinx was laying, fainted, in the middle of her hat. She recalled her and put her hat back on. "Wow..."

"So, how was that?" Ethan nodded. "Nice...So, can we see your appeal?"

Jim shook his head. "You have to wait until tomorrow for that!" He said snidely, recalling Bidoof.

Ethan rolled his eyes, smiling.

The three trainers crashed in the Pokemon Center as the day ended.

That night, Ethan had a nightmare.

In it, he was standing on an island, surrounded by a pool of water that only came to him, then made a perfect circle of dryness around him. The sky above was pitch black. He looked out over the infinite water, seeing nothing but darkness when it reached a point.

He couldn't move. Suddenly, a ball of darkness was floating in front of him. Arms protruded from the sides and grabbed him on the shoulders. Suddenly, he was yanked inside.

He woke up in a shrill scream inside his head. He breathed hard, and fell back in his pillow. Dark was in the room, and he was breathing hard.

"What was that?" Ethan thought to himself.

The next day, Jim rammed through the doors of the contest hall.

He was wearing a new Contest Outfit, consisting of a green tuxedo with yellow shoulder plates and black shoes.

He rushed into a back room, where he sat down, waiting for the contest to begin. He inserted Elekid's pokeball into a ball capsule and slapped on a Lightning Bolt seal.

A yellow stage was illuminated with spotlights. Center-stage, a woman with a green jumpsuit, headset and sun visor raised her arms.

"Hello! This is the Jubilife Contest and I am your host, Roseanne!" The crowd went crazy with cheering. "Today, thirty contestants will fight it out by making beautiful appeals and dazzling battle styles to win the prestigious Jubilife Ribbon! Now, introducing our judges...Mr. Contesta!"

"Pleasure to be here, and let's get going!" Mr. Contesta said happily.

"Mr. Sukizo!"

"Spectacular!" The old man cheered.

"And our very own, Nurse Joy!"

"Wonderful, loving being here every time!" She smiled.

"And let's get down to business!" Roseanne shouted.

The curtain opened, and out came a girl with spirally red hair. She was wearing a black shirt that fell down into a hot pink, scruffy skirt. She danced onto the field.

"Debuting, is Urusula from Sandgem Town!"

The girl drew a ball and tossed it into the air, holding out her index finger and pinkie of both hands. "Let's get some action, Pachirisu!" She said as her little squirrel pokemon came out. It fell to the field, flowers falling around it. It was white with a large tail, a blue streak running down the back. It had yellow cheeks that sparked with electricity. "All right, Pachi, use Thunder Wave!" Pachirisu released barbs of electricity into the air. As they reached the ceiling, the hair-thin barbs stood in mid air. "Okay, Pachi! Use Seed Bomb!"

In the back, Jim raised a brow. "It can learn Seed Bomb?"

Lyra turned. She was wearing a pink headdress, a blue shirt that fell to her bellybutton, a transparent pink skirt with blue short underneath and brown sandals. She smiled. "Yeah, through breeding," she answered.

Back on the field, Pachirisu released small beads of grass-energy. The exploded on the barbs and sparkles rained down on Pachirisu. It jumped freely as they fell on it.

"Wonderful!" Roseanne declared.

Ursula bowed and she skipped out, her Pachirisu right behind her.

A couple dozen more people came out and performed some unique combinations, like a Mantyke with Bubblebeam and Blizzard, and some other impressive ones.

26th in, Jim was up. He dashed out onto stage and threw his pokeball.

It opened and Elekid fell to the ground, electric bolts exploding around it.

"All right, Elekid! Shock Wave!" Elekid formed a ball of electricity that it threw into the air. "Now, Thunder Punch!" Elekid boosted itself into the air and whipped a fist around the electricity, jabbing it and releasing waves of power across the audience.

"Wow, he sure knows how to show off Elekid's power..." Lyra said, impressed.

Elekid fell and bowed, along with Jim.

"Simple, yet powerful in strength!" Mr. Contesta said.

Jim headed backstage, as Elekid hopped behind him.

As last contestant, Lyra walked silently onto the stage. A spotlight followed her, then split away.

"Come on, Togekiss!" She tossed it into the air, and a large, white pokemon sailed out in a shower of red and blue confetti. It fell to the ground and landed on its tiptoes, wings spread out wide. "All right, Togekiss, let's go! Water Pulse!" Togekiss created a ball of water on its mouth and fired it into the air, water spinning around it. "Now, Aura Sphere, and follow that with Safeguard!" Togekiss darted in the air, throwing a ball of suppressed energy at the water. It exploded and sent a wave of water over the crowd. Togekiss appeared above it, and released a green barrier, making the water glow as it was surrounded by it, causing it not to fall over the crowd.

"Such a focused and well-rounded technique!" Mr. Contesta cheered.

"Lyra gets some positive feedback!"

Back stage, she sat down, content with herself. Jim had a sweatdrop as it was coming down to the wire...

"And our 8 contestants moving on to the next round are..." Roseanne showed a screen where eight faces appear. Jim, Lyra and Urusula's faces were among them.

Jim sprang up and beamed. "Yes! Now we can claim that ribbon as ours!"


	6. Stage Set

HGSS: Sinnoh Saga

Season 1**  
**

_**Chapter V**_**I: Stage Set**

"Our first match, Ursula vs. Rodney!"

Ursula danced on stage. "All right, let's take them down! Ralts!" Ursula tossed a ball in the air. A small white pokemon with a green head and red horn came out on stage, yawning. "Ralts may look puny, but it is a monster!" Ursula taunted.

"We'll see!" Rodney replied. "Come out, Munchlax!" A small blue pokemon appeared on the stage. The clock was set, and they were a-go. "Munchlax, Body Slam!" Munchlax toddled forward. It threw its weight forward towards Ralts.

"Ralts, Teleport!" Ralts disappeared in a hue of purple. As Munchlax skidded to a stop, it fell on its face. Ralts appeared behind it. "Now, Ralts, shake it up with a Confusion!" Ralts' horn glowed and it waved its arms, picking up Munchlax and tossing it across the stage.

"Munchlax, use Natural Gift!" Munchlax stood up and reached inside the tufts of its fur. It yanked out a large, red, spiky berry.

"A Tomato Berry..." Ursula thought to herself.

It gulped it down. Suddenly, its belly expanded and it released a red beam from its mouth.

"Ralts, Lucky Chant!" Ralts' horn turned pink, and the energy flowed and circulated around Ralts. The attack struck it directly and Ralts was tossed around the stage. It stood up, barely harmed. "Lucky Chant prevented a critical hit!" She boasted. Her points fell a minuscule amount. "All right, Ralts, use Magical Leaf!"

Dark colored leaves surrounded Ralts. He used kinetic powers to lob them like discs at Munchlax.

"Munchlax, use Screech!" Munchlax yelped and released a large wave of soundpower. It erupted towards the leaves, but they stayed put, just moving slower. Soon, they pierced the Screech and slashed at Munchlax. Munchlax fell in front of Rodney, fainted.

"Ursula wins!" Roseanne cheered.

Ursula bowed. "Great job, Ralts!" Ralts teleported in front of Ursula, and they left the stage.

"Our next match...will be...Lyra vs. Romano!"

Lyra stepped onto stage, her pokeball teetering in her hand.

"Marill, spotlight!" Lyra tossed the ball, releasing her blue pokemon onto the stage, sitting on its tail.

"Not easy to beat me..." Romano whispered. He lobbed his ball directly towards the center of the stage, and released a Pikachu onto the stage.

"And the match has begun!" Roseanne said, the clock starting up.

"Pikachu, Agility!" Pikachu dashed towards Marill, moving side to side quickly.

"Marill, Aqua Tail!" Marill hopped up and span its tail, water circulating high. It flipped and crashed down on top of Pikachu, water engulfing it. "Great!"

Pikachu was tossed back, still being lashed by water, points declining by the second.

"Pikachu, fight back with Charge Beam!" Pikachu's energy sparked off of its cheeks, then exploded in a sharp electrical discharge that downplayed towards Marill.

"Marill, tip yourself!" Marill threw its body to the side. Its tail took the full blow of the attack, and sapped the energy into it. "All right!"

"Eh?"

"Not even going to explain! Go, Electric-Tail!" Marill jumped into the air, did a cute spin, and fell down on top of Pikachu, slamming it forward with its electrified tail. Pikachu went skidding across the ground, and he was fainted. Romano lost with one fourth points remaining. "Yes! No need for much!"

One more battle preceded Jim's match.

He walked up to to the stage, gripping his pokeball confidently.

"This is the time for my first ribbon!" He tossed it and out came Bidoof.

His match passed on relatively quickly, Bidoof beating down his opponent quickly.

Later on, Roseanne held a rose in her hand.

"Ah! The semi-finals has approached! Our first elegant match is between Ursula and Lyra!"

Ursula danced onto stage. "All right, Pachirisu!" She released her ball and streaks of lightning fell and a mouse rose from the sparks.

Lyra walked silently onto stage, smiling. "Togekiss, spotlight!" She released her pokemon in a veil of bubbles. It fell to its tiptoes and closed its eyes.

"Heh, how elegant! Pachirisu, use Sweet Kiss!" Pachirisu kissed the air and released tons of hearts the floated around Togekiss.

"Togekiss, wipe them away!" Togekiss span on its tip toes and lashed its wings out, slashing the hearts into bits. Ursula's points dropped. "Okay, Aura Sphere!" Togekiss formed a ball of aura at its mouth and flipped, firing it at Pachirisu.

"All right, Pachirisu! Seed Bomb!" Pachirisu sat on its tail and released large beads at the sphere. They collided, leaving smoke in the air. Suddenly, the sphere came towards Pachirisu. "Pachi, whap it!" Pachirisu flipped and lashed it with its tail. It flew back and exploded on Togekiss.

"Togekiss, Shock Wave!" Togekiss' wings glowed and it released blue electricity off of them.

"Pachirisu, dodge it..." Pachirisu was suddenly zapped lightly by it, due to its electric type. It stunned Pachirisu for a moment, long enough for Togekiss to release an Aura Sphere. "Pachirisu, Discharge!" Pachirisu released a storm of energy that sliced the Aura Sphere in half. The rest zapped Togekiss.

Togekiss fell backwards, fainted.

"The winner by default is Ursula!"

Lyra stared at her fainted pokemon. "Great job," she whispered, recalling it.

Later...

"And Jim is the winner! He will proceed to our final match!"

Jim stands in the back room with Lyra and Ursula.

Lyra packs her contest outfit. "Win this thing, Jim!" She encourages, upon her departure.

Jim tightens his fists. "I will!" He says to himself.

Out on stage, Ursula and Jim were already set.

"You aren't winning this! It's all mine!" She tosses a ball in the air and releases her Pachirisu.

"Right...but I think it's mine!" He tosses his ball in the air and releases his Bidoof.

"Meh, a petty little Bidoof isn't enough to top my Pachirisu! Use Seed Bomb!"

"Bidoof, Rollout and dodge it!" Bidoof curled into a ball and rolled around the oncoming seeds. It slammed into Pachirisu. Turning again, it came back.

"Pachirisu, use Discharge!" Pachirisu zapped the floor where Bidoof was coming, causing it to yip into the air and uncurl. "Now, Seed Bomb!" Pachirisu released a flurry of bombs.

"Defense Curl!" Bidoof coiled into a tight ball as the bombs exploded on him. "Now, come down with Rollout!" Bidoof appeared from the smoke, a high-powered Rollout crushing Pachirisu. Pachirisu skids to a stop in front of Ursula. It stands up.

"Pachirisu, use Sweet Kiss!" Pachirisu danced and kissed the air. Hearts floated towards Bidoof.

"Bidoof, dodge!" Bidoof is struck and is suddenly confused. "Bidoof!"

"Heh, Pachirisu, Discharge!"

As it tried to use Discharge, the electricity stopped. "Huh?"

"Looks like Pachirisu is a little tired already! Go Bidoof, Headbutt!" Despite the confusion, it rammed its head into Pachirisu, throwing it into the air. "Yeah, again!" Headbutt was thrown again into Pachirisu and it was thrown towards Ursula. Ursula's points were down to half, but Pachirisu was too tired. "Yes! Looks like the experience Coordinator topped!"

"And the winner is Jim and his Bidoof!"

In the center of the stage, Mr. Contesta presented the ribbon to Jim.

"Here you are! Your first ribbon of the Sinnoh Region. Congratulations!"

Jim held it high. "And it's mine! Yeah!" Bidoof stood on top of his head.

Outside the contest hall, Lyra stood at the end of the stone path.

"Well, I decided I'm just gonna take my own path through Sinnoh..." She said to Ethan, Dawn and Jim proudly.

"Right..." Dawn said.

"Okay then," Ethan smiled.

"Congrats on the ribbon and good luck to you all!" She said, jogging away.

Jim stares at the ribbon in his case.

"So, we're off to Oreburgh City, right?" Dawn asked.

"YES!" Ethan and Jim shouted in unison. The trio laughed.


	7. Forced Recognition

HGSS: Sinnoh Saga

Season 1**  
**

_**Chapter V**_**II: Forced Recognition  
**

The group walked out of the Pokemon Center the next day. Sauntering towards the main road, they witness a battle.

A yellow haired boy in an orange and white striped shirt was standing, red face, ordering his pokemon to use an attack. The boy across from him was standing motionless, waiting for the pokemon to attack.

"Hey, is that Barry?" Dawn asked as they approached.

"Go! Starly, use Wing Attack!" The boy called to a small gray and black bird. The pokemon's wings glowed and it shot forward.

"Exeggutor, Barrage!" The other boy called back. A large brown pokemon with three heads released a big black ball from one of its mouths. It exploded on top of Starly and the pokemon fell to the ground.

"No! Starly!" Barry recalls his pokemon. He stomps his feet on the ground, infuriated. "Argh!"

"Cool down about it!" The brown haired boy retorted. "It was just a battle that you shouldn't have asked for..."

"Hey, what's up?" Ethan asks, walking up to Barry.

"Eh? Oh, I was just losing to this guy..." Barry says through clenched teeth.

Ethan turns to look at the other boy. "You're...Blue!"

The boy smiled at seeing Ethan. "Oh! Ethan! Long time, no see, right?"

"Yeah. Haven't seen you since...Mahogany Town!"

"Yep. I headed back to Kanto, and after a lot of battling at the Gym, I came here for some more relaxation...And found myself in more battling..." Blue says, raising an eyebrow at Barry.

Barry crossed his arms. "It was a fluke...My pokemon are superior to you!"

"Eh...that's a Gym Leader. So, I doubt it..." Jim said, appearing next to Barry on the opposite side. Dawn walked up to Blue.

"So, Blue...Kanto Champion?" Dawn asked.

"Nah. I lost that title a while back. I'm the 8th Gym Leader. Red, my old rival, put me out of my place, so I took over the Gym after Giovanni left."

"I see..." Dawn writes something down on a notepad.

"Ah! Can we forget about him! Ethan, I challenge you to a three-on-three battle, right now!" Barry flusters, pointing his finger at Ethan's face.

"Well...First, you aren't really in the position to be battling...and I only have two pokemon," Ethan replies, backing away as to not get jabbed.

"Ha! I guess I am better than you if I've already capture three pokemon!"

"Not really, it just means you've been busier and-" Ethan sweatdrops as he is cut off.

"No! It means I'm TOUGHER than you! I'm not going to fine you, but you need to get a third pokemon and meet me at the Oreburgh Gate! If you're late, I'm fining you double!" Barry trots off with a respected pride.

"Aw, man..." Ethan sighs. "Well, I didn't want to rush my trip, but I guess I have to catch and train a third pokemon..." Ethan says, pulling a desized ball out of his bag.

"You're really going to do this so you can battle Barry?" Jim asked.

Ethan truanted away.

Heading out of Jubilife City, he is in a forest with very light brush and trees. The sun was rather blocked by clouds, making it a comfortable day. Ethan checked through the bushes for any pokemon.

After a while, he came up upon a lake, sighing. On the other side, he could see a large cave.

"I'm guessing that's Oreburgh Gate...and I haven't found anything..." Ethan growls. Aipom sighs on his shoulder.

Ethan looks up and suddenly, he sees a flock of flying pokemon similar in size and color to the one Barry used earlier. They were chirping loudly.

"Those are Starly...Aipom, use Swift!" Aipom jumped off of his head and released a flurry of pouncing stars. They crashed into one and it fell to the grass.

It stood up, a bump on its head and scratches on its wings. It growled, sort of.

"Aipom, let's go! Focus Punch!" Aipom dashed forward, tail lit.

Starly rushed forward, wind piercing around it. As it approached Aipom, it failed with the wind and was smacked in the chin with the punch. It fell to the grass.

"Okay...Go, Pokeball!" Ethan tossed a ball at Starly. It bounced off its head, called it in and fell to the lush ground. After shaking a bit, it finally settled. "Yes!" Ethan picked up the ball. "We caught...a Starly!"

Aipom hopped onto his head and grabbed on, smiling.

"This is the third pokemon to the group...Yay, yay..." Ethan smiles. "Good job, Aipom..."

Later, Ethan walks out of the Pokemon Center, focusing himself. "It won't be hard battling Barry. We won against him once, and we can do it again..."

Dawn and Jim were waiting for him on a bench. Dawn had just taken a sip of tea from a bottle.

"Finally. You're here. So, off to Oreburgh Gate?" She asked, capping the bottle and placing it in a pocket outside her bag.

Ethan nodded.

Jim smiled. "Beating Barry looked so easy last time. I wouldn't hold it to him lightly though, because he may be tougher. It's been a few days since we've seen him..."

"Five days isn't REALLY that long, you know..." Ethan replied, throwing a bottle of water into the air and catching it.

"You never know. He could be just as weak as last time..." Dawn smiled.

Suddenly, Blue walked out of the Pokemon Center.

"Great, glad I caught you guys. I wanted to tail along with you so I could watch your battle with Barry. Rather interesting to me..." He explained.

"All right! Then we're off to Oreburgh Gate."

Further on, Barry was tossing a ball in his hand, leaning up against a rock out front of the cave.

"Where is he! It's been almost twenty minutes..." Barry exclaimed, rolling eyes, exasperated.

As he complains, he notices Ethan and co. on their way, jogging, around the large pond.

"FINALLY!" Barry shouts as the group arrives. Ethan grimaces.

"What's the problem? It only took twenty-"

"Twenty minutes is too long to catch a pokemon! Let's just get started!" Barry replies without waiting for a real answer.

Ethan shrugs. Blue, Jim and Dawn sit in front of the pond, spectating.

"Come on out, Bonsly!" Barry tosses a Great Ball and releases a small bonsai-resembling pokemon. It had tough eyes, and was ready for battle.

"A Bonsly...Interesting! But, Piplup can handle it," Ethan said, throwing his ball into the air, releasing his baby blue colored penguin onto the field.

"Bonsly, Rock Throw!" Bonsly dug its branches into the ground and tossed large rocks at Piplup.

"Piplup, evade them!" Piplup shot forward and flipped and jumped over the rocks coming its way. "Quick, spin with Bubblebeam!" Piplup jumped into the air over the last boulder and span, releasing a tornado of bubbles that crashed down on the Rock-type. Bonsly was thrown back, crashing through a boulder. It fainted in front of Barry.

"One water type attack..." Dawn said out loud.

"You hush!" He shouted, pointing at Dawn. "Come back, Bonsly!" Barry recalled his rock pokemon. "This one will last longer! Come out, Starly!" Barry sent out his bird. It hovered above the field.

"Piplup, return. Starly, let's show them!" Ethan sent out his new bird pokemon.

"Heh, my Starly is FAR superior to _yours _you know! Starly, Wing Attack!" Barry's Starly darted forward, wings lit.

"Hmm...Starly, use Aerial Ace!" Ethan's Starly zipped towards the other, piercing the air around it. It jabbed into Barry's Starly, and threw it back, rolling roughly across the ground.

"WHAT? YOURS KNOWS AERIAL ACE! That isn't fair..." Barry recalls his fainted pokemon. "This is just a fluke, Ethan! Chimchar, show them how it's done!" Barry sent out his small monkey pokemon. It jumped up and down, excited. "Yeah! That's it, Chimmy! Go, use Fire Spin!" Chimchar breathed in and released a funnel of fire from its mouth.

"Wait! Starly return! Go, Aipom!" All in one move, Ethan recalled his pokemon, and Aipom jumped off of his head. It dodged the attack, and Ethan dove out of the way to avoid the fire. "Aipom...ow...use Swift!" Aipom waved its hand and threw stars at Chimchar.

"Chimchar, Fury Swipes!" Chimchar charged into the stars, and hacked at them one by one with its claws. As it approached the last few, it exploded on him and knocked it back.

"Aipom, go for Focus Punch!" Aipom shot through the stars and flipped, pounding Chimchar into the ground with a powerful punch. Chimchar tried to climb out, but finally fainted in the end, sighing and breathing heavily.

"NO NO! THIS IS ALL WRONG!" Barry recalls his Chimchar and kicks a rock. "...OW!" He grips his foot in a menacing pain. "I will get you, Ethan Goldman...ONE DAY!" He runs off shrieking into the cave.

"Well, he hasn't gotten any stronger!" Dawn yips.


	8. Oreburgh

Yeah, I know there isn't a Call app on the Poketch T_T

Yes! The archaeologist is SUPPOSED to talk like that! The words are misspelled on purpose :)

HGSS: Sinnoh Saga

Season 1**  
**

_**Chapter V**_**III: Oreburgh_  
_**

Ethan sighed as he curved around the calm lake. Glancing over, water pokemon seemed to be dancing as they swam and played around.

Finally, he saw Dawn and Jim waiting for him at the Oreburgh Gate. Dawn was crumpling an empty water bottle and Jim was tinkering with his dead PokeGear.

"Guys! There was a man campaigning Poketches. They're these watches..." Ethan explained as he held up three watches, one pink, one orange and one blue.

"Poketches have a bunch of different apps to help trainers and Coordinators on their journeys!" Dawn finished as she snatched the pink one. Ethan handed the blue one to Jim.

"That'll be helpful for your contests...I guess..." Ethan added to Jim. Jim snapped his on.

"I guess these are the replacements for PokeGears. But, you can't call anyone on these...ARGH!" Jim stomped and threw his PokeGear in his bag. "Maybe there's a call app..."

"Yep. Brand new. It's the fifth app on there, if you can find it," Ethan replied.

Dawn sighed. "Can we...please...get a move on?"

Ethan rolled his eyes and smiled. "Er, sure..." The three trainers finally headed quickly inside the cave.

Inside, it was a clear shot to the other side, where light poured inside. Other trainers and archaeologists were inside, studying rocks and just loitering inside. Some were battling in the largely spacious area.

There were corridors and crevices that led to the right and left of the tunnel. It was dim down those halls, but light was seen as some brave trainers had taken those routes.

As some archaeologists were knocking on the walls, the ceiling started to crack, and stalactites were shaking. The ground was churning.

"Um...What did you do!" Some trainer screamed at the three men.

Suddenly, the ceiling caved in and the people inside scattered around into the corridors, some skittering out of the tunnel in time.

Ethan dove into the lowest right corridor where one archaeologist and a trainer had gone into. Dawn slid into one where two other trainers had flown in to. Jim was lucky enough to dash to the other side and escape the tunnel.

Outside, Jim stood at the caved in tunnel. "Dawn! Ethan!" Other trainers were calling out as well, as well as the third archaeologist.

In the corridor Ethan was in...

The archaeologist took out a lantern and turned it on. "A'ight! l tink we outta find a way out, don't ya tink?" He asked Ethan and the girl trainer.

"Um...No, let's just stay in here! Have a party! SURE, LET'S FIND A WAY OUT!" The girl shrieked.

Ethan sighed. "Let's not get all...fight-y...Uh, let's try going this way and see if there's a secondary exit to the cavern!" Ethan pointed behind the girl where a path turned right and into the cave.

The archaeologist took the lead with the lantern.

Down the hallway, water dripped from the ceiling and Zubat were fluttering around overhead.

"Think there's a way out?" The girl asked.

"Soonah or latah!" The archaeologist replied.

"I think when we get to thinner ceiling, we can blast our way out..."

"Not a good idea, aye? This place is reaaal fragile!" The man dejected.

"TOO BAD!" The girl shoves him and takes the lantern, gesturing to Ethan.

In the other hallway, Dawn and two other trainers were scoping around.

"I think there is another exit from this place..."One girl stated sheepishly.

"No. Listen..." The boy replied, shushing them. He licked a finger and held it into the air. "I feel a breeze. It's not in here, it leads that way! Come on!" He ushered them to another path.

Dawn cocked her head as they hurried down the path. "Who are you?"

"My name's Cody..." The boy with upright brown hair, red jacket, black shirt and shorts, along with a yellow scarf and red, white and blue shoes.

"I'm Dawn..." Dawn replied, then focused on the path. Soon, they came upon some light.

"There's the exit!" Cody shouts. He stops at a large hole in the wall. Jamming his hands inside the wall, he pulls hard and pieces of rock crumble and fall to the ground. He collapses back and the girl dashes out, screaming. Dawn stops and helps him up.

"Thanks for getting us out..." Dawn says and turns her attention to leaving.

"No...problem!" He says almost in a whisper. Following, he escapes.

Outside, Dawn reunites with Jim.

"You got out!" Jim high-fives Dawn.

"Is Ethan out yet?" Dawn asked.

"No, but some guys are working on it..." Jim beckons Dawn to look at some pin with pick axes slicing and hacking at the wall about where Ethan and the girl had run towards.

Soon, the workers heard noises from inside.

Inside, Ethan's Piplup was firing Bubblebeam at the wall, and the girl's Geodude was throwing boulders and pebbles at the places where the water soaked into the rock.

"Come on!" Ethan shouted.

"Yeah, yeah!" The girl joined.

Suddenly, the wall shattered and sunlight and fresh air poured in. Ethan fell out and took in a heavy breath of air. The girl smiled and dashed out and embraced her friends who had been inside and those who escaped first.

Ethan was rejoined with Dawn and Jim, who hugged him.

One of the workers, with long, maroon hair and a hard hat on, noticed them.

"Hey, you there!" He called out. "What happened here?"

Ethan noticed he had just arrived, instead of being one that was working. "Well, we were walking through, and an archaeologist who had been working accidentally caused the rock fall..."

"There weren't supposed to be any scientists working out here today..."

"That's everyone, sir!" One worker called.

"What? No..." Ethan started.

"I think the people you guys met were posers. Well, I'm glad everyone is safe!" He held his hand out to Jim and Ethan. "Roark's the name!"

They shook back. "I'm Ethan and and that's Jim..." Ethan glanced over at Jim and pointed with his head.

"Nice to meet you three. I must be making my way back to the Gym and-" Dawn caught him right as he said Gym.

"I challenge you to a battle!" She said almost too quickly to respond to.

"How do you know he's the Gym Leader?" Jim asked, twisting his face.

"I am," Roark cut in. "Sure, I'd love to take your challenge. Besides, before this happened, I finished a battle with another young boy with a strange hair style..." Roark finished. "I oughta be going now, see ya later!"

The group waved goodbye to the man as he walked away towards the city they had been so near to earlier and now even closer.

"So, a Gym Battle already, with no actual hello from you, how awkward!" Ethan laughed.

Dawn snickered. "I just work that way. And it seems like Barry challenged Roark too. I wonder if he won..."

"Anyway, can we get to Oreburgh?" Jim asked, pointing to the city ahead.

Ethan nodded. "Let's head on!"


	9. Rock'd

I'm gonna start suggesting music to be played just as an extra little thing for those who would like to spice things up to listen to.

_Music:_

_VS Roark-HGSS Kanto Gym Leader  
_

HGSS: Sinnoh Saga

Season 1**  
**

_**Chapter IX: Rock'd  
**_

Dawn stood inside the Pokemon Center, gripping her pokeballs tightly.

"This is horrible! I don't have three pokemon to challenge Roark with!" She shouted out loud, but not quite enough for anyone in earshot except for her friends to have heard. Except one.

"Hey, ms?" A boy tugged on her sleeve. She turned and faced him. "You can have two to three pokemon for that gym..." In a second, he dashed out of the Pokemon Center.

Dawn glanced towards the doors as he exited.

"Really?" She thought to herself. Jim and Ethan stood up and stood next to her.

"Seems like you can battle him after all..." Ethan said with a smile.

Dawn shrugged. "That seemed kind of convenient..." Dawn sighed and smirked. "OFF TO THE GYM!" Dawn barreled out of the Pokemon Center. Ethan and Jim shot glances at each other.

"Well, I'm gonna head to the gym..." Ethan started.

"Well, I'm not. I'm gonna blow it off and head to the Oreburgh Mine," Jim said, and without another word or eyecatch, he was gone. Ethan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, following out of the Center.

Ethan stands in the front of the Pokemon Center, which is at the center of town. He sees a crossroad, where a sign stands and reads, "Left: Oreburgh Gym, Right: Oreburgh Mine."

Ethan sighed and his arms fell in front of him. "I suppose Dawn is my friend as well, so I have to watch her match. I might also get some tips for how to beat Roark!" Ethan beams and heads down the left path, towards the Gym.

Up ahead, at the Gym, Dawn stands in the front, gazing at the large rocky structure. It was all dark gray, shaped as a dome with a strange feeling around it, as if everything was silent. Large craggy 'spikes' at the top made it look almost menacing.

"Gah, I didn't realize Gyms would look so...frightening!" Dawn thought to herself. Looking forward, she saw Cody, the kid who had saved her in Oreburgh Gate. Dawn walked slowly forward. Cody was actually facing the door to the Gym, but farther ahead.

Tapping on his shoulder, he turned around. His face brightened. "Oh, it's you! Dawn?"

"Yeah...I was just about to face the Gym Leader..." Dawn answered.

"Cool, I was actually about to talk to him about something..." He beckoned her to enter. Inside, it was like a lobby, almost. There was a large room with a desk and chairs, carpet and a rock 'chandelier' hanging from the low ceiling. A tunnel led into the battlefield. Cody walked towards the tunnel and knocked. Someone answered the door. It was Roark.

"Yo, bro, a challenger is here!" Cody greeted.

"Brother?" Dawn asked. Suddenly, the front door to the gym was thrown open and Ethan walked in, surveying the area. "Ethan!" She backtracked to where Ethan stood. "Did you know that Roark had a brother?"

"Of course I didn't know that..." Ethan shrugged it off.

"Well, we are. Anyway, Dawn, that battle?" Roark waved his hand for her to follow.

Ethan followed, and stopped at the doorway where Cody stood.

"So, you're a trainer too, I assume?" Cody asked, crossing his arms.

"Mhm. I'm battling Roark after Dawn...Are you a trainer?"

"No, but I will be today. After Roark gets my Pokemon!" Cody answered, ecstatic.

"What? After _he _gets _your _pokemon?" Ethan glared at Cody. "It's not just about owning them. It's about capturing them yourself, creating a bond, creating a bond of friendship. You can't just rely on someone else to get your own pokemon for you..." Ethan, without another word, walked into the battlefield area, leaving Cody to follow, angrily.

In the larger room, Roark and Dawn set up on opposite sides of the boulder-infested field.

"So, you have three pokemon right?" Roark asked, taking out a pokeball.

"Nope!" Dawn cheered. "Only two."

Roark tripped forward in astonishment. "You mean, all this time and you didn't come prepared?" He asked, putting the ball away.

"What? Some kid told me that you could use two pokemon...or three!" Dawn shrieked back, kicking a pebble.

"I'm sorry. But, this Gym has strict rules that you need three pokemon to battle me with. I guess our battle is canceled until further notice!" Roark informed her.

"Wait! If she can't battle, can I?" Ethan asked.

"ETHAN!" Dawn screamed at him.

"What!" Ethan shouted back.

"If you have three pokemon, my schedule is technically free!" Roark agreed. Ethan cheered and his face turned to seriousness.

"All right then! Let's go!" Ethan stomped.

Roark and Ethan set up on opposite sides of the rocky terrain battlefield.

Ethan draws a pokeball as the referee sets himself up.

"Trainers. This battle is between the Gym Leader Roark," he waved a green flag towards the man in the construction hat, "and the challenger Ethan," he waved his hand towards Ethan. "This match shall be a three on three match, and the challenger may only substitute. The winner will be decided when either side has been knocked out completely! And...Begin!" He waved the flags.

"Let's go, Onix!" Roark threw a ball and it sailed through the air, finally releasing a large, bulky snake to lay across the ground. "Onix will break you!" Roark exclaimed with a smile.

Ethan twisted and tossed his pokeball with all his heart into the air. "Come out, Piplup, show 'em who's boss!" Piplup came shining out of the ball, flipping through the air and finishing with a land on a flat rock.

"Onix, use Slam!" Onix flipped its tail across its head and it came plummeting down over Piplup.

"Piplup, jump on its tail and use Bubblebeam!" Piplup waited for a moment, then sprang off the boulder, avoiding the potentially painful attack. Twisting, it landed on one of Onix's rocks, releasing a barrage of bubbles from its beak. They collided and exploded harshly on Onix's head, leaving a cloud of smoke. Onix toppled backwards, seemingly fainted.

Ethan waited for a moment, realizing the ref was not calling the faint. Suddenly, Roark shouted, "Onix, Iron Tail!" Suddenly, the tail of the pokemon lashed upwards and struck downwards at the unsuspecting blue penguin standing oblivious atop a rock on Onix's body.

"Piplup, use Bide!" The tail slammed down as Onix's body shifted to the side, dropping Piplup as the attack landed. Suddenly, when the air's tension was highest, a white light erupted and Onix was taken within. In a few moments, Onix lay sprawled on the ground, fainted. Piplup stumbled backwards and fell against a boulder, panting.

"Onix is unable to battle!" The referee announced.

Roark recalled his pokemon with the red laser. Tossing another ball into the air without hesitation, he smirked. "Geodude, let's go!" A boulder with arms crashed onto the field. "Rock Throw!" Driving its hands into the dirt, it raised them and released sharp edged rocks towards Piplup.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Piplup stood straight and released a team of bubbles that collided with the rocks and destroyed them. Piplup dashed forward, releasing more bubbles.

The constant raid of bubbles slammed into Geodude, shoving it back inch by inch. Soon, it crashed into a rock and tumbled backwards, fainted.

"What?" Roark shouted in disbelief.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" The referee declared.

Roark shamelessly recalled his rock and stood erect. "All right, my Cranidos will put you out of your misery!" He tossed a ball into the air and released a prehistoric looking pokemon. It stomped and roared. Its head was cocked, like a gun, ready to fire its strength.

Piplup reared forward. "Piplup, use Pound!" As Piplup started, Cranidos fired its speed and rammed its head into Piplup, tossing it back through three rocks consecutively. Piplup rolled in front of Ethan, fainted.

"Piplup is unable to battle!" The referee announced.

Ethan drew a ball and tossed it, hopefully. "Starly, let's hit it!" Starly fluttered from the beam of white and into the air, chirping wildly. "Starly, Aerial Ace!" Starly, with a little hesitation, dove down, surrounded by piercing air.

"Cranidos, use Flamethrower!" Cranidos pointed itself upward and opened its mouth, releasing a large eruption of fire that engulfed Starly, tossing it to the ground. Starly was released from the flames, barely able to stand. "Cranidos, use Stealth Rock!" The horns on Cranidos' head sparkled and small particles shot over to Ethan's side, puncturing the ground. In their place when the light cleared, rocks stood, sharp, menacing rocks. "Cranidos, Headbutt!" Cranidos rocketed into the air, flipped and shot down towards Starly. It collided and a cloud of smoke and dirt exploded. Starly was left fainted in a crater. Cranidos stumbled back, and gave a battle cry.

"Starly is unable to battle!"

Ethan recalled his Starly and scratched Aipom's head, who was atop Ethan's shoulder. It hopped down onto the battlefield.

"Aipom, let's take them down!" Ethan called out. Aipom stood on its tail and cheered.

"Cranidos, douse them in flames!" Cranidos released another sharp Flamethrower.

"Aipom, jump!" Aipom sprang into the air, the flames passing by and shattering a boulder. Aipom flipped and towered down. "Focus Punch!" Aipom's tail glowed and it struck downwards fiercely.

"Cranidos, use Head Smash!" A blue energy exploded around Cranidos and it shot into the air like a dart, its head reared.

"Aipom, dive away!" Aipom flipped its tail and threw itself in a different direction, latching itself onto the wall of the Gym. Cranidos went flying, but then came out of Head Smash state, floating in the air slowly.

"Headbutt!" Cranidos used the momentum from before and rocketed towards Aipom.

"Aipom, use Swift!" A second passed where Aipom released a few stars, then Cranidos crashed into Aipom. The smoke billowed, and Cranidos fell downwards, into a rock, laying on its side. Aipom was thrown and rolled across the ground, finally settling against a boulder.

"Let's settle this! Focus Punch!" Ethan ordered. The weakened monkey stood and dashed forward, tail readied.

"Agreed! Cranidos, use Head Smash!" Cranidos stood weakly and rammed forward, coated in powerful blue energy. In the middle of the field, the two Pokemon clashed. As the energy cycled and split between them, Aipom's threw its fist through all of it and slammed into Cranidos' forehead, lobbing it back roughly through the dirt.

It settled in front of Roark. Aipom knelt down, panting.

"The winner is..." The referee started as he glanced from pokemon to pokemon. Cranidos toppled. "Aipom! The challenger Ethan wins the match!" He waved his flag.

Ethan jumped up in the air and cheered. Aipom hopped into his arms.

"Woo hoo! We won! Great job buddy!" He congratulated the pokemon in his arms.

Roark recalled his Cranidos and smiled. "Thanks, friend. And as for you, Ethan..."

Later, outside, Roark handed Ethan a badge.

"That was a well-fought and drawn-out battle...I hope we can have another some time...!" Roark beamed.

"Thanks, Roark..." Ethan gripped the badge and hopped. "We got...the Coal Badge!" Ethan smiled brightly.

Cody stood next to Roark, and tapped him on his shoulder.

Roark glanced down and smirked. "I know, I'll head over to get your pokemon..." Roark started.

"No!" Cody cut in. "I actually want to get it myself..." Cody smiled.

Roark nodded. "So, you really want to do it all by yourself? That's wonderful...How about we head over to the mine now?" Roark suggested.

"Sure!" Dawn cheered. "Hey, Jim's down there isn't he? He'll want to know how this all turned out..." Dawn started.

Suddenly, the group heard a loud explosion coming from the other side of Oreburgh.

Roark grimaced. "Why do I have a stunning feeling that can't be good?"

The group hurried away from the Gym.


	10. Having a Gruff Mine

No suggested music for this chapter, but I listened to the HGSS Battle Frontier Brain Music the whole time, and it is seriously catchy.

HGSS: Sinnoh Saga

Season 1**  
**

_**Chapter X: Having a Gruff Mine**_

Smoke billowed from a large, about four story high, opening that descended diagonally into the ground. Construction workers were hacking and gagging as they fled from the scene, away from the smoke and danger. Some collapsed around the area, and some helped others out.

"What happened here?" Roark exclaimed as the group arrived at the scene. Rubble was flying from the smoke, as miniature explosions were causing a ruckus. "Too dangerous to get too close...What's happening in there?"

Ethan gritted his teeth. "Whatever it is..." Ethan barreled forward, into the smoke without a warning.

"Ethan! No!" Roark shouted after him, darting into the smoke as well. Dawn and Cody were left to watch in agony.

"What in the world? Gah..." Dawn choked. As she turned her head, she saw a figure looming through the rocks and machinery. "Huh?"

As the figure started to escape, Dawn slid in front of it. "Who are you?" She asked, bewildered.

A man stood straight, carrying a bag on his shoulder. "Um...My name is...Uh...I'm..." Dawn took a closer look at his face, wincing and peeking. Suddenly, she realized something and jumped back.

"You're that goon that tried to steal the Pokemon back at Rowan's Lab! You...Turtwig!" Dawn tossed her ball into the air and released the little green creature. "Used Razor Leaf!"

"Gah!" Khoury rolled away from the sharp leaves, however, he dropped his bag in the move. "Oh no..." Skittering across the ground for the bag, Turtwig zipped across the top of the bag, grabbed the handle in its mouth and dashed towards Cody.

Cody caught Turtwig in his line of sight, and in a flash, took the bag out of his hand and took off towards the smoke. Dawn smirked as Turtwig curved back around to the opposite side of Khoury. Khoury laughed.

"Too bad..." He pressed a button on the back of his glove, and suddenly, the bag Cody held released cable and bound him tightly, causing him to fall to the ground and whimper.

Dawn's eyes bulge. Suddenly, out of the blue, something thuds against her head and she falls forward, unconscious.

In the Oreburgh Mine, Roark and Ethan stand, glaring at a man who stood in front of them. He was in the same uniform the man that Dawn had encountered before had donned, except with minor alterations in the outfit and blue hair that inclined on either end. In the man's right hand, he gripped a briefcase.

"I guess you can already guys what this little baby has in it. Yup, fossils!" He laughed. "And we're taking them away from here for Team Galactic's own experiments...So if you'll kindly..." As he took a step forward, Roark called out his Cranidos, who breathed fire into the ceiling, causing rocks to break apart and plummet to the ground between Ethan and Roark. "I see you aren't going to be nice..." The man drew a ball and tossed it, releasing a small purple toad looking creature. "Croagunk, take care of that, Brick Break!"

The frog darted forward with agile movements. It jabbed at Cranidos, and caused a critical hit and tossed Cranidos backwards, skidding across the ground.

"Cranidos!" Roark yelped in distaste.

"Starly, knock 'em out with Aerial Ace!" Ethan tossed his ball into the air and released his bird. Flocking into the air, it darted back down with quick speed and rammed into Croagunk, tossing it across the man's bod, which caught him off balance, resulting in his literal downfall. Starly went flapping back onto Ethan's arm, where it perched itself.

"Heh..." The man on the ground picked himself back up and recalled his toad. "All right then..." The man tossed the briefcase towards Roark and Ethan. It crashed to the ground and brown and gray fossils spilled out of it. Roark stepped forward easily and cautiously, then bent down and picked up the twelve fossils. "Those are all the ones I found in a haste. Oh, by the way..." he pulled out a small orb from his pocket, "my name is Saturn, and I'm a Commander from Team Galactic. Remember me..." The orb dropped to the floor and a cloud of smoke shrouded him, Roark and Ethan. In a moment, he had escaped and there was no evidence of him, besides a barricaded tunnel.

"This is horrible...but at least we got the fossils back. I suppose I can take these to the Museum, while we clean this tunnel up..." Roark mumbled to himself. Ethan recalled his Starly, and turned to leave the tunnel.

Outside, he noticed Cody.

"Cody! What the..." Ethan knelt down and started to untie Cody. He glanced up and saw Dawn laying on the ground, Turtwig biting on her hat. "GAH!"

A few minutes Later, Ethan was sitting with Dawn, Roark and Cody on a rock wall, watching as some construction workers started getting machinery back to working order. Smoke was just clearing from the area, as all the commotion died down, and started again with lively fossil mining.

"Dawn, I'm sorry but we need to postpone our challenge for awhile. For one, you need another Pokemon, and two, I need to help everyone get the Oreburgh Mine back in running condition. Sorry," Roark explained.

Dawn nodded. "I understand...Ethan, I'll just stay in Oreburgh until my team gets trained and we add another member. I'll catch up wherever you and Jim are...Eh, speaking of the ditcher, where is he?"

Ethan glanced around. "That's right! Where is Jim? He said he was here, but he wasn't anywhere around this whole..." As Ethan was about to finish, the aforementioned boy appeared in front of them, sipping a drink and staring nonchalantly at the mine.

"Hey all! What'd I miss?"

For a moment, there was no chatter, then Dawn sprang up from her seat and started chasing Jim.

"You nincompoop! First you ditch the battle that I was going to have, then you aren't here when an ambush is going on, and you have the _**nerve **_to show up now!" Dawn shrieked as she tackled him and started hitting him on the head.

"I'm...sor...ry!" Jim said through punches to the hat.

"This is how it's going to be the entire journey...Oi..." Ethan mumbled to himself.

Cody stood up and glanced at Roark. "What did you want to show me, by the way, big bro?"

Roark snapped his fingers. "Oh yes..." Roark darted away from the group, and behind some boulders. After a minute or two, he came back out. "This is a fossil we brought back to life, and I wanted to let it go so you could try and catch it!" Roark showed his hands and a small, shelled Pokemon with piercing red eyes and sharp feet sat in them. It had a cheery aura, and Roark let it go to the ground. He tossed Cody a Pokeball.

Cody stepped back. "Intense..." He expanded the Pokeball and lobbed it at the timid Pokemon. "Go!" The Pokeball clanked on it, and withdrew it in a large red light. The ball clattered to the ground and it shook three times, finally closing and sparkling. "Whoa...I caught a Pokemon!" Cody stepped forward and released it. The Pokemon, who Roark revealed to be a Kabuto, sat on his head. Cody scratched it and smiled.

Ethan grinned. "At least you caught it on your own..." Ethan said, checking his Poketch. "Hey, Dawn, if you're done, Jim and I need to hit the road..."

Dawn stood up and wiped herself off. "Yup. He's all set...with three bruises and multiple lacerations to boot!" Dawn smirked and held out two fingers.

Ethan grunted and helped Jim up. "Thanks..." Ethan said to Dawn.

Jim held his head and started weeping. "Ow...Dawn! Did you at least win the Gym Battle?"

"Nope. Didn't have enough Pokemon. Brandon duped me..." She replied disappointingly.

"Not hard to..." He recoiled as Dawn growled. "Sorry..."

"She's not coming with us, because she wants to train and battle Roark some other time. She'll catch up when she's finished here...But you and I-" Ethan was cut off.

"May I come with you guys! I've always wanted to travel and become a trainer...and a breeder, to tell the truth!" Cody said cheerily.

Ethan exchanged glances with Jim.

Jim shrugged. "I don't know the kid, but if he wants to come, I'm fine with it..."

Ethan nodded and held up a thumb. "Sure thing, Cody..."

Cody peered back at Roark, who nodded in agreement.

Cody cheered and Kabuto jumped off his head and into his arms.

"Yes! Looks I'll become a...Pokemon Trainer!"


	11. Troubles in Doubles, Part 1

No suggested music for this chapter, but I listened to the HGSS Battle Frontier Brain Music the whole time, and it is seriously catchy.

HGSS: Sinnoh Saga

Season 1**  
**

_**Chapter XI: Troubles in Doubles, Part 1  
**_

Loud cheering could be heard from ahead. The group had embarked on Route 203, towards Floaroma Town, the Town of Flowers. up ahead, there were large groups of people standing in front of and all around the perimeter edge of a battlefield. There was a space at the far end, where a judge stood with a microphone, more likely the MC, and a referee stood at the side, where he spaced himself out away from the crowd.

"This practice battle will sure heat up everyone for the competition!" The MC hyped.

Ethan, Jim and Cody joined the crowd at the closest end they came to. "What is this?" Ethan questioned. A boy next to him chirped.

"It's the Double-Tag Team Tournament!"

"Double-Tag Team Tournament?" Jim echoed. Cody nodded and in question.

"It's a tournament that has numerous entries. People battle in Double Battles, and in the finals, the top four are paired and the winning Tag Team each get a prize. They're all over Sinnoh starting from April to August. The tournaments are so fun, and the prizes are great!" The boy explained. A girl next to him joined that with a helpful nod.

"And this is a practice match for it! The sign-ups don't start for another five minutes, but after that, it's all battling!" The girl explained further.

Ethan nodded in thanks and turned to his teammates. "This could be fun to enter..." He suggested.

"But Cody couldn't enter. Even though it would be good battle experience, he only has one Pokemon," Jim retorted

"Cody can use one of mine." Ethan turned to Cody, as he started to beam, noting the determination already slapped onto Cody's face. Ethan drew a Pokeball and handed it to him. "Cody, use Starly in the tournament, if you want..." Ethan offered.

Cody stared begrudgingly at the ball. He then took it after little to no hesitation. "Thanks Ethan! Yes, my first battle, and it'll be apart of a Tournament!"

In a couple of minutes, the MC announced time for sign-ups, and the crowds became one huge mob that stampeded over to a small group of podiums where sign-up cards sat. Ethan and his friends managed to snatch their own cards, and started entering the information.

The MC, the Referee and their assistant unloaded a bulky competition screen that they set up on the left side of the field. As trainers hurried to enter their Sign-Up Cards into it, it was already processing information to randomly pair battlers into different battles.

After a few long, intense minutes of waiting, about 40 trainers or so had entered, maybe more. Possibly more.

"All right. Without further adieu, let's get this thing started!" The machine ticked and many trainer's faces were seen as it rolled through the cards and finally, two faces went up. It was, in fact, the girl the group had met earlier, against some other jet black-haired boy. The girl, with her long, tan ponytail, straddled up to the far side of the field, readying herself.

"Are you ready?" The MC asked the two trainers.

"Ready."

"Ready!"

"Battle!"

"Come out, Buneary and Mothim!" The girl tossed two balls into the air, and one released a small bunny that stood on its ears, acting cute.. The other released a large moth Pokemon that waved its wings as to intimidate its foe. It didn't really work that well.

"Machop and Ponyta!" The boy sent out a Fire-type pony that stood on its hind legs to roar. A small, buff gray Pokemon stood next to it, showing off its musculature.

"Buneary, Bounce!" Buneary hopped forward at a high speed, finally slamming its feet into Machop's torso, throwing it back. "Mothim, work with it and use Confusion!" Mothim started to control Buneary, and made it back flip into the air, then come ramming down onto Ponyta with a sharp kick. The two Pokemon went sprawling back across the ground.

"Wonderful appeal of teamwork and strategy!" The MC congratulated.

"Mothim, bring Buneary up to yourself!" Buneary was thrown atop Mothim, and Mothim came barreling down towards the two Pokemon on the ground. "Mothim, Aerial Ace, Buneary, Water Pulse!" Buneary formed a ball of rapidly pulsating water at its mouth, and shot it forward slowly. Aerial Ace formed around Mothim, and it rammed into Water Pulse, creating a powerful, watery glow about itself.

"That move belongs in a contest, girly!" The boy mocked. "Machop, Focus Energy! Ponyta, Fire Spin!" Ponyta, while Machop built itself up, fired off a funnel of spinning fire.

"Mothim, around!" Mothim curled around the fire attack, and rammed into Machop, throwing it sideways and spinning across the ground. "Buneary, Water Pulse!" Buneary flipped backwards off of Mothim, and, upside down over Ponyta, dropped a ball of water atop it that exploded and compacted Ponyta to the ground, fainted. Buneary landed in front of Mothim, who took a stand on the ground.

"That's it! The first battle is won by Mikayla Rosso!" The MC shouted with excitement. The crowds cheered her as she recalled her Pokemon.

"That girl is one tough cookie!" Jim observed.

"That's for sure," the boy from before, who had just appeared at their side, added. "I've never been able to beat her in a battle...she's my cousin, and she's tough!"

More battles progressed, and Jim's turn was up. He stepped onto the field and breathed in and out.

"All right...Begin!" On the other side of the field, Jim stared into the eyes of a green-haired boy with the name of Dento. He wore an apron like item over the top of his black pants, and just below his 'vested' white shirt.

Jim drew his Pokeballs and sent out his Elekid and Bidoof. "Take them by storm!"

Dento yawned and stepped forward, drawing two Great Balls. "Kricketune, Gible!" He threw the balls into the air, and it released a tall, crimson red Pokemon with an abnormally long mustache. The other released a small, Dragon-resembling Pokemon.

"Elekid, Thunder Punch! Bidoof, Rollout!"

"This is rather simple to counter, you know...Gible, Dragon Rage!" Gible opened its mouth, forming a small orange ball of sparkling energy. It fired it. Clashing with Bidoof, it rolled backwards across the ground, fainted. "A move that always does a certain amount of damage is very useful when the opponent does not have a Pokemon with more HP than the move carries over...Anyway, Kricketune, X-Scissor!"

"I really don't need you cross-examining me!" Jim shrieked. He recalled his Bidoof. The Kricktune hacked away Elekid's punch, and sliced it directly at the torso, throwing it back.

"But you really need a cross-examination, so there is the dilemma for you...Gible, its weakened. Use Dragon Rage!" Gible jumped and formed another ball of sparkling energy that dropped downwards toward Elekid.

"Will you quite it already! Elekid, Shock Wave!" Elekid rolled its arms around at a wicked, wild speed, releasing blue bolts of electricity. They split apart the Dragon Rage.

"Kricketune, Bide. Gible, get behind it," Dento ordered simply. Kricketune started glowing and tightened its muscles.

"Gah...Elekid, use Charge!" Elekid started moving its arms rapidly once more, building up energy for its next, hopefully ferocious attack.

"Meh, Bide will do enough. Kricketune, release!" Kricketune roared and released a beam of white energy at Elekid. Elekid didn't have the time to evade, and was slammed into by the energy. It took him back across the ground and released him at Jim's feet. The board deemed him fainted, and Jim picked him up.

"Great job, Elekid. You did good enough for me!" He recalled it and gave Dento another malicious glare as the MC ringed Jim out of the competition. As Jim approached Ethan, he made a head nod at Dento. "That guy is difficult to battle. If you go up against him, you be careful..." Jim walked past him and went to sit in the sidelines.

Ethan glanced back with a remorseful look, as Jim nodded.

"The winner of this match is Dento Grant!" The MC announced.

Dento recalled his Pokemon and left the battlefield without a lot of words.

Another four matches passed, and Cody's face appeared on the screen.

"Here we have a newcomer to battling, Cody Myne!" Cody hopped onto the field, eager to get the battle started. Across from him was girl, about his age of nine, that was grinning, holding her Pokeballs already. "Begin!"

"Come out, Combee and Roselia!" Two Pokemon shined out of the red balls. A green Pokemon with roses on either arm stood on the field, along with a bee that was formed from three parts of a Honeycomb.

"Kabuto, Starly!" Cody tossed his balls to the terrain, releasing the small fossil Pokemon and the borrowed bird Pokemon. "Starly, use Aerial Ace!" Starly darted forward, piercing the air with blinding speed.

"Roselia, use Stun Spore!" Roselia hopped into the air, dancing and releasing an orange mist. This wasn't good for Cody. Starly rammed into this, and fell to the ground, paralyzed, wings spread. "Combee, use Gust!" Combee waved its wings and Starly was caught in the wind gust, throwing it backwards, finally un-paralyzing it.

"Gah...Kabuto use...Water Gun!" Kabuto stood on its back claws and released a jet of water from under its shell. It slammed into Roselia, causing it to merely slide back on the terrain, still on its feet. "Hrm...Starly, use Whirlwind and knock them down!"

"Roselia, Poison Sting!" Roselia fired off a round of barbs that infiltrated the sharp wind Starly was causing. Starly evaded the move and whipped Kabuto out of the way.

"Starly, take your speed and use Aerial Ace!" Starly sped towards Roselia with what he didn't get to do before. It pierced Roselia and threw it backwards. Starly circled around and slammed into Combee, who went down in a blinding flash.

Roselia stood weakly, even though its partner was down. "Magical Leaf!" Roselia formed shining leaves above its head, but it fell forward before it fired the attack.

"Looks like Cody Myne is the winner!"

Cody cheered as Kabuto and Starly joyously danced all around.

"Great job, Cody!" Ethan congratulated as the battlefield was cleared.

"Thanks for loaning me your Starly, Ethan. Maybe we can go through with this!" Cody cheered and thanked Ethan.

Later, Ethan finished his battle.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Piplup span and delivered a bubbling attack to the Zubat below. It fell, fainted and Piplup grounded itself, cheering with Aipom.

"Ethan Goldman wins! We can now move on to our next round. This round will be the same as the first, with Double Battles. We have it narrowed down to 16 competitors, due to some people having more than one battle. Now, let's get ready for another exciting round of battling!"

The trainers in the crowds revved themselves up by cheering as loud as they could.


	12. Troubles in Doubles, Part 2

Quick Note: Remember HGSS: Johto Saga? Well, it has almost 15,000 hits! Anyway, enjoy the story!

HGSS: Sinnoh Saga

Season 1**  
**

_**Chapter XII: Troubles in Doubles, Part 2**_

The MC and the crew were working to set up a battle terrain for the next round.

With a clank of the board, the MC stood straight and cheered.

"Finally we can now get our matches underway! The second round of the Double-Tag Tournament shall now commence! Our first pair..." The MC rang as the computer started shuffling. Suddenly, two pictures showed up; one of Dento and the other of Noah. Noah's heart skipped a beat and he almost staggered forward.

"Cous, it'll be fine!" Nimh cheered her cousin on. Noah nodded and hurried to his side of the battlefield.

"Another rookie, an easy feat I suppose!" Dento called as the two trainers set themselves up. He drew a Great Ball and, this time, an Ultra Ball. "Kricketune, Gligar, take them down!" He tossed them and sent out his Bug and a bat-type Pokemon.

"Ra! Won't be too much of a hassle for mine! Wormadam and Eevee!" Throwing his balls into the field, a small Eevee was released, as well as brown bagworm covered in rocks and sand. "Heh, Wormadam, use Sandstorm!" Wormadam waved the horn on its head and a cloud of sand whipped up towards Dento.

"Gligar, counter Sandstorm with your own!" Gligar fell to the ground, then whipped up sand that clashed into Wormadam's. However, it was a bit stronger and pushed through to Noah's Pokemon. They were thrown back a bit, but unfazed in the least.

"Go, Eevee, use Trump Card!" Eevee's tail glowed, then it flipped, releasing a blade of glowing energy.

"Kricketune, Growl!" Kricketune's mouth gaped open and a funnel of red energy flowed around the blade of power. It exploded and the shards of energy scattered everywhere. "All right, X-Scissor, and Gligar use Metal Claw!" The two Pokemon barreled forward, claws at the ready.

"Wormadam, use Stone Edge!" Wormadam summoned glowing rocks around its bod, and fired them at the oncoming creatures.

Kricketune sliced through a barrage of them, as Gligar sailed through the remainder. The two Pokemon clashed with their enemies, and sent them sprawling across the soil.

"Eevee! Wormadam!" Noah exclaimed.

"Shortest match in my life..." Dento said a little louder than Noah could have hoped. Dento withdrew his Pokemon, crossed his arms behind his head, interlacing his fingers, and gave a big yawn, walking back towards the small crowd. Noah recalled his Pokemon and was comforted by his cousin.

"Well, let's get right on moving! Our next match is..."

Another match was underway, and two fierce competitors put on a huge display of battling, but only one was victorious.

"All right, that was one explosive match! Both battlers did a great job in showing off exemplary moves and battle tactics! But, we shall move on to..." The machine shifted through the files, and finally came upon Ethan and Cody.

The two boys glanced at each other, smirking devilishly on both sides.

On the battlefield, Ethan and Cody both gripped their Pokeballs with intensity of he anticipation for the match.

"Start!"

"Piplup, Aipom!"

"Starly, Kabuto!"

The four Pokeballs soared into the air, exploding open and releasing streams of sparkling white aura that released the Pokemon onto the ground.

"Piplup, get this done! Peck!" Piplup charged across the soul, beak shimmering and sharpened.

"Starly, use Aerial Ace!"

"Won't work every time! Piplup, flip!" Piplup hopped into the air and rolled into a ball as Starly pounced into the air. Piplup straightened out as Starly flew below, and jammed its beak into Starly's back. The bird went down, Piplup standing on top. They hit the ground and Piplup bounced off.

"Starly! ...Kabuto, use Absorb!" Kabuto's front claws began to glow, and the energy shot off of them, striking Piplup and sapping energy from him, taking it back to Kabuto.

"Aipom, Focus Punch!" Aipom rocketed off the ground, flipped, and pushed its tail downwards to anchor it towards Kabuto. It crashed into the Pokemon, causing an explosion on the ground, dirt flying. "Piplup, Bubblebeam!"

Piplup regained his balance and fired a round of bubbles at the bird who had just become airborne once more. They struck and Starly was sent spiraling to the ground, crashing into the dirt.

"Kabuto, Cut!" The smoke cleared, and Kabuto rushed forward, a little scratched from the Focus Punch, and threw a slash at Aipom. Aipom dodged it and slapped Kabuto with her tail.

"Aipom, Focus Punch again!" Aipom reared back and released a full-throttle Focus Punch into Kabuto, sending it skidding back into the soil. "Piplup, Pound!" Piplup darted across the ground, and jumped into Starly who had recovered once more, throwing it upwards and then back downwards into the ground.

"And the winner is..."

"Wait!" Cody interrupted the MC. Kabuto weakly stood up, grunting as he did. "Kabuto! Can you..." As he started to speak, Kabuto collapsed, fainted.

"Ethan!" The MC finished.

"Piplup, Aipom! Great job, guys!" Ethan cheered with his Pokemon.

Later, on the sidelines, Ethan took Starly back and congratulated Cody on a great run at the competition and a good battle.

"That was awesome! Great battle, as well!" Ethan said happily.

"Thanks. And thanks for letting me use Starly..." Cody replied hastily. Ethan nodded with a smile, and held his thumb up.

After a few more battles, the MC's board buzzed. "All right! The second round is now over! Our Tag-Team battles shall now commence! The teams are..." the board rifled through pictures and then places them up brackets of teams, "Nimh and Jude, Tyson and Ursa, Damion and Craig and Ethan and Dento!"

Ethan's eyes bulged as he glanced to his side where Dento stood a few yards away. Dento stole a glance at Ethan as well, a flat expression greeting his partner. "Grah, I have to battle with him..." Ethan thought to himself.

"Our first match will be...Jude and Nimh vs. Damion and Craig!"

Nimh stepped up to the grassy battlefield with her partner, a boy the same age as her named Jude. They high-fived and drew one Pokeball each. On the opposite side, two boys, Damion and Craig, same age as Ethan and Jim, stepped up and drew their own.

"Mothim!" Nimh exclaimed.

"Kirlia!" Jude followed.

"Luxio!" Damion called out.

"Kricketot!" Craig followed, again.

The four Pokeballs were tossed into the air, all of them releasing vibrant white lights, glittering lights that released the Pokemon upon the ground.

"Go! Mothim, use Air Slash!" Mothim formed a swirling pocket of air in front of it, and propelled it towards Kricketot.

"Kricketot, use Bide!" Kricketot started glowing bright white, as the Air Slash explodes upon him, sliding him back. Kricketot sighs and tries to stay up as the wind slashes around it. "Kricketot!"

"Luxio, Spark!" Blue electricity surged around and the Pokemon charged forward.

"Kirlia, Safeguard!" Kirlia glowed green and released a dome of energy that slammed into Luxio, tossing it back, electricity flying in different directions. Kirlia danced and did a pirouette, landing firmly on one foot. "Magical Leaf!" Kirlia kicked its back leg forward and its red horns glowed white, forming multi-colored leaves. They then threw themselves at the enemies.

The leaves struck Kricketot, but it sucked in the energy. Suddenly, it erupted in a large wave that pulsated towards Mothim and Kirlia.

"Kirlia! Confusion!"

"Mothim, Confusion!" The two Pokemon used Confusion, slowing the Bide attack eventually until it stopped. Kirlia waved her hands and all of the energy formed a small ball in the center of a crater. Mothim flapped its wings, and the ball was tossed towards Luxio and Kricketot.

"AHHH! Luxio, Iron Tail!" Luxio charges forward, tail glowing. However, this effort is of no avail, as the ball of energy collides with Luxio, creating a beam of energy that also consumed Kricketot inside. A powerful explosion rid the battlefield of all of the grass on Damion and Craig's side of the field.

The two Pokemon lay on the ground, injured and fainted.

"NO!" Craig and Damion shouted in dismay, at the same time.

Nimh and Jude high-fived and smiled at each other, than smirked at their defeated opponents.

"Now that that's over...time for the next match! Our battlefield will be a rocky terrain, and the battlers are Ethan and Dento vs. Tyson and Ursa!" The MC referred.

Ethan tightened his expression of cheer as he and Dento stepped up to the battlefield. Dento paid no mind to his teammate as the terrain changed and their opponents appeared on the other side.

"Go, Gible," Dento said blankly as he tossed his ball into the air.

"Aipom!" Ethan called out more cheerily than Dento.

"Nidorino!" Tyson called.

"Nidorina!" Ursa followed up.

"That HAS to be a coincidence..." Jim observed.

"Nidorina, Helping Hand!" Nidorina said a cheer and orange light enveloped Nidorino.

"Nidorino, Take Down!" Nidorino charged down the rock field, pummeling through boulders as he stared down the enemies.

"Aipom-"

"Gible, use Dragon Rage!" Dento interrupted Ethan's command. Gible released a ball of sparkling energy. It collided with Nidorino, stopping it in its tracks.

"Aipom-"

"Gible, now Dig!" Ethan was once again interrupted as Gible burrowed underground.

"Nidorina, use Helping Hand!" Nidorina repeated its previous move, and got Nidorino to continue his Take Down. Suddenly, Gible appeared below Nidorino and slammed into it, tossing it into the air.

"AIPOM USE SWIFT!" Ethan commanded quickly before Dento had a chance to counter him. Aipom twirled and sent a barrage of stars through the air. Gible darted back to the ground safely, whereas the striking stars collided with Nidorino.

"Nidorina, use Toxic!" Nidorina released blobs of poison from its mouth as Gible fell.

"Gible, Sandstorm!" Gible twirled quickly,, landing on his pointed mouth on the ground and whipping up a sandstorm around him. The toxic sludge was hacked apart, and sent back across the rocks. Boulders were sliced in half as this funnel whipped about. At the top, it caught Nidorino and tossed him around like a ball, then threw him on top of Nidorina.

"Aipom, finish them off with Focus Punch!" Aipom threw herself into the sandstorm, propelling her towards the Nido couple. Focus Punch glowed brightly, then slammed down upon the two Pokemon, ending the battle.

Dento smirked. "...no way we could have lost...or, me at least."

Ethan stomped and steamed at his cocky attitude. Dento walked away, however, before Ethan was able to retort.

"And our final match has been decided! Nimh and Jude vs. Dento and Ethan!" The MC announced as the court was cleared.

Ethan sniveled. "Finally! I battle against Nimh! I wanna see how tough she really is..."

...

Preview for Chapter XIII, Doubles in Troubles, Part 3

"Rapidash, use Fire Blast!" Rapidash reared back on its haunches and released a smoking ball of fire. The fire formed a chinese kanji symbol, and erupted towards Piplup and Gligar.

"Gligar, use Sandstorm!" Gligar stood on its tail and started to spin, creating a funnel similar to Gible's. It slashed around and twisted towards the oncoming attack. They clashed, and the fire split the sandstorm and incinerated Gligar. Gligar fell to the ground, burned.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Piplup released a tornado of spinning bubbles.

"Rapidash, Horn Attack!" Rapidash galloped across the ground quickly towards the attack.


	13. Troubles in Doubles, Part 3

HGSS: Sinnoh Saga

Season 1**  
**

_**Chapter XIII: Troubles in Doubles, Part 3**_

"Ponyta!"

"Kirlia!" Two Pokemon were tossed out onto the simple soil battlefield. Kirlia danced and finally teetered over in front of Ponyta.

"I swear, that belongs in a contest, not on the battlefield..." Dento murmured to himself. He drew a ball and released it into the air. It sent out Kricketune in a bright light onto the battlefield, sawing its two blades together in anticipation.

"His strategy for battling is using a different Pokemon every time...and going full throttle defensive..." Nimh whispered to Jude. Jude nodded.

Dento drew a Pokeball, yawning and tying his apron around his waist. "Looks like I'll finally get a tough battle."

Ethan grimaced. "You mean we?" He thought to himself sheepishly.

"Gligar!" Dento's Pokeball wasn't released from his hand as Gligar was summoned from it and stepped onto the loamy soil.

Ethan tossed his ball into the air, and it released Piplup to the ground. Piplup shook and stood proudly, ready for battle.

"Begin!"

"Ponyta, use Fire Spin!" Ponyta reared back and flaming rings spiraled out of its gaped mouth.

"Gligar, X-Scissor!" Gligar barreled forward, claws glowing with static energy. They hacked at the rings of fire, and two blades of energy in the shape of an X pierce through them, exploding mid way.

Ponyta growled, but as it did, its body was enveloped in a shining bright light. Its silhouette grew larger, its mane flame growing longer and blazing, its entire form just growing in size. Soon, a large horse, known as Rapidash, stood in its place.

"Oooh! This just got interesting!" Nimh cheered. "Rapidash, use Fire Blast!" Rapidash reared back on its haunches and released a smoking ball of fire. The fire formed a chinese kanji symbol, and erupted towards Piplup and Gligar.

"Gligar, use Sandstorm!" Gligar stood on its tail and started to spin, creating a funnel similar to Gible's. It slashed around and twisted towards the oncoming attack. They clashed, and the fire split the sandstorm and incinerated Gligar. Gligar fell to the ground, burned.

"Gligar!" Dento stared in awe, as if his Pokemon had never been hurt before. Ethan frowned at this.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Piplup released a tornado of spinning bubbles towards the enemies while jumping in front of the injured bat Pokemon.

"Rapidash, Horn Attack!" Rapidash galloped across the ground quickly towards the attack, horn glowing dimly. The bubbles slammed into it, throwing Rapidash back.

"Kirlia, use Psychic!" Kirlia danced and an energy formed around Rapidash, picking it up. "Magical Leaf!" Kirlia formed tiny black leaves around it, then expanded them and tossed them at the enemy.

"Gligar...ugh, use Metal Claw!" Gligar zipped off the ground, healed a bit and darted towards the leaves with a sharp claw. It smacked them away with passion and flew towards Kirlia. Rapidash growled fiercely.

"Rapidash...Take Down!" Rapidash dashed forward at a high speed, and slammed into Gligar ferociously, throwing it sharply across the ground, landing in front of Piplup. Piplup grunted in dismay at its 'partner' taking a fall, and he stomped a foot.

"Piplup, Pound!" Piplup hopped over Gligar and bounded across the ground, fist starting to swing.

"Kirlia, Teleport and Magical Leaf combo!" Kirlia disappeared and reappeared a foot in front of Piplup, firing leaves at it. They sliced across Piplup's bod and sent it flying, then landing in a heap on the ground.

Piplup tried to muster the strength to stand up, and suddenly, a blue aura surged around it and Piplup's eyes turned a light blue color. It roared and a ball of water formed on the tip of its open beak. It deformed and fired a stream of packed water at Rapidash. It connected and sent the Pokemon toppling over on top of Kirlia.

"Torrent..." Ethan thought, shocked.

"Rapidash!" Rapidash whinnied, but fainted in the next second.

"Kirlia..." A Psychic power had protected Kirlia from being crushed by the large horse, and Nimh recalled her Pokemon in quick haste.

"Wow. I can't believe we lost that easily..." Nimh sighed disappointingly. Jude scoffed.

"Doesn't matter. I'll take them both; quickly! Kirlia, use Magical Leaf!" Kirlia did, once again, a twirl as spinning leaves appeared around here.

"Gligar, use Metal Claw!"

"...was that Brine...?" Ethan was still thinking to himself. Reality then slapped him in the face. "Oh yeah, Piplup use Brine!" Piplup's eyes glowed like before, the aura glowing around him, and pumped out another jet of water.

Kirlia flipped backwards without lifting off the ground and the leaves fired towards both oncoming attacks. Gligar smacked some away like yesterday's trash, and the water pump was barely moved by the surging leaves. Kirlia twirled, psychic energy flowing around her in a Safeguard.

"Pulsate!" The Safeguard started releasing telekinetic energy from its perimeter. Gligar reached it, but was tossed back simply by the enegry emerging from it. Brine slammed against Gligar, and he was pressed between the Safeguard and the attack. Soon, Safeguard shattered and Kirlia was consumed.

Piplup's jet of water settled, and the Pokemon fell forward on its knees, panting. Gligar was fainted next to Kirlia farther up ahead on the battlefield.

"Yes! We won!" Ethan cheered. Dento was frowning heavily at Ethan.

"You took out **my **Pokemon!" He snapped. Ethan grimaced.

"Maybe that's what you deserved, _Dento," _Ethan declared back. Dento grumbled and recalled his Gligar. Jude hung his head in shame as his Kirlia retracted to its Pokeball. Nimh sighed and stepped off the battlefield, where her cousin Noah hugged her in disdain. Jude passed by them.

"Congratulations! Ethan and Dento, you two are this month's Double Tag-Team Competition Winners!" The MC announced with please. Ethan grinned from ear-to-ear. Dento closed his eyes and was still frowning with weights attached. The MC extended his hands to the two boys who had approached him. In both hands lay a Dusk Stone.

Ethan took his proudly and smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Dento took his quickly. "Great. Bye." Dento then proceeded to walk away in a northern direction.

"Wait. Where're you going?" Ethan asked without hesitation.

Dento barely stopped in his steps. "Floaroma. There's a contest there." He then kept on his pace of walking away.

"He participates in contests?" Ethan thought timidly. He turned his attention to Jim, who was grimacing at this information.

"I have to go against _him _in contests...?"

Ethan spoke out at last to Cody and Jim, who had migrated to the sides of him. "So...Eterna City is the next place with a Gym. I guess we should go through Floaroma Town to get there?" He suggested.

Jim nodded. "Yeah. While we're there, I wanna enter that contest and show Dento up. It'll be my pleasure!" Jim replied, fired up.

Cody nodded in agreement.

"Floaroma Town; here we come!" Ethan cheered, setting the Dusk Stone in one of his bag pockets, smiling.

...

Next Time: Flowers with Gusto!

Now, a Special Preview to Season 2: Galactic Enemies! (The word 'figure' is used so that the character's identities are not revealed.)

-.-.-

Flowers swayed in the brisk wind, rubbing against each others stems, as if to give a gentle caress. The tension in the air shattered when three figures bounded through the thick meadow of hot pink, blue violet and goldenrod flowers.

"Woo hoo! There's a Honey Tree!"

"I know! I see it...There's another one!" Another figure pointed toward an autumn colored tree. They broke away to the trees, two to one and one to another. Jars contained in their hands were filled with a goopy golden colored substance. As they landed in front of the trees, they took knives and slathered the goo onto the dark brown bark of the trees.

"Gross. It's all sticky and stuff!" A third figure said.

"I know right...but, we'll get a good heap of Pokemon out of this, right?"

"Right...We should get back to Floaroma Town for now though..." As he stepped forward between two daisies, two men approached, backing another man up through the meadow.

"Who're they...THOSE GUYS HAVE THE SAME OUTFITS AS THAT OTHER LOSER!" She screamed.

"...other loser?"

One man had overheard the screaming, and he was now staring through them menacingly.

"...do you know how to keep your mouth shut...?"

-.-.-

Buckle up for a new season, because it's gonna be a rough drive. XD


	14. Flowers with Gusto

Since the majority...more like all eight people that voted in the poll voted to not end the series, I suppose I'll 'renew the contract' for another season. But, if the popularity plummets again, it will end. That's the reason why I asked to end it, because the popularity had fallen by a large percentage.

Anyway, let's enjoy Season 2 for all it's worth.

(The Chapter 1, 15 thing means that it's episode 1 of season 2, but fifteenth overall)

**Season 2: Galactic Enemies**

_Chapter 1, 15: Flowers with Gusto_

The Pokemon went down. A barrage of cheers was thrown into the air. Ethan jumped up and down for joy as his opponent went down.

"Yes! Great job Piplup!" Piplup stood, basking in the glow as he watched the opponent withdraw his Geodude. Ethan called back his Pokemon and his group took off down the route, towards Floaroma Town.

"Remember, we do the contest before we go on to Eterna!" Jim expressed sharply to Ethan. Ethan waved his hand as they passed through grass up to their shins.

"I know, I know."

Jim grunted and the team continued down the path, passing by two girls battling with their Pachirisu, another older girl sitting in a tree and a boy swatting at bugs with his net. Some Pokemon were out frolicking as well, but they weren't as prominent as the activity of people on that route.

"Seems like people are out more than the Pokemon. Curious," Cody examined. Ethan grumbled.

"I suppose so. Maybe it's just the freshness of the air..." Ethan replied, taking in a deep snort of air. As the group walked on, they reached an area where two girls were standing and mulling about with two flowers atop their heads. They were pink with red cherries around their buds. Cheering and dancing, a crowd gathered around the two girls.

"Yeah, yeah, our Cherrims are the strongest and cutest little grass-types ever!" One girl cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, our Cherrims were trained under the amazing Gardenia of Eterna City! Her Pokemon helped ours grow, then they were able to defeat her! Our Cherrims can't be beaten!" The other girl shouted in blazed excitement.

Ethan smirked as he overheard the duo. "Guys, maybe we should show them that their Cherrim aren't the strongest Pokemon ever...I mean, if someone doesn't challenge them, no-one will! What do ya say?" He perked.

Jim shook his head. "No way. What's the point of getting into an unnecessary battle where our Pokemon will undoubtedly get injured, causing us to black out and/or head to the Pokemon Center immediately and get berated by why we didn't have any potions?" The team was silent for a moment, then Cody fainted.

"Hey, Jim, we should talk about what a rhetorical question is and why it's not good to break the fourth wall..." He slung his arm around Jim's shoulder and walked away with him.

-.-

The two girls high-fived each other while their Cherrim danced in front of them, sunlight bathing them in beauty. Ethan stepped through the crowd, shuffling and pushing some people aside hastily so he could get to the girls. The duo blinked and threw their gaze at Ethan as he stretched away from the crowd, a battle cry ready to be released from him.

"You!" He pointed his finger in their direction and waved his arm frantically. "I want to battle you girls. You say your Cherrim are the strongest, but how can you fare in a real battle with Pokemon that could be stronger? Hm?" He explained.

The girls exchanged puzzled glances that melted into furious expressions. "We never said we were taking battle requests!" They shouted in unison.

"Trainers aren't allowed to refuse a challenge unless their status of no Pokemon usable is explicitly stated. However, you have two refreshed Pokemon right in front of you. Right now, I'm challenging you to a double battle!" Ethan retorted.

The girls exchanged angry glances with each other once again, then straightened up and sighed.

"Very well. My name is Andrea!" One girl submitted.

"Very well. My name is Alexa!" The other joined. They joined back to back and smirked. Their Cherrim readied themselves.

Ethan jumped back and drew two Pokeballs. "All right then. One Pokemon for each of you and two for me! First side to have both knocked out loses and submits forfeit!" Ethan declared. The crowd started to get larger, some people starting to have to spread out due to lack of space on the route. Ethan tossed the two balls into the air. Spinning lights erupted from them and released two forms on the ground, Piplup and Starly.

Ethan smiled and shouted, "Starly, use Aerial Ace!" Starly darted forward, air sharpening around it.

"Cherrim, Seed Bomb!" Andrea's Cherrim slid into place and spat small seeds from its mouth. They clashed with Starly and exploded in mid air. Starly skid across the ground, Aerial Ace penetrated. "Now, Cherrim, use Lucky Chant!" Cherrim's petals turned purple as it started chanting an ominous incantation. The petals extended from Cherrim and surrounded the other Cherrim, breaking off so a circular band wrapped around Cherrim, leaving a space, and then copied itself on the user Cherrim.

"Cherrim, use Solarbeam!" Alexa's Cherrim gathered solar energy, but since the sunlight was so harsh now, it fired it immediately. It sailed across the ground, etching a long trench in its wake.

"Piplup, Bide!" Piplup glowed a bright white as it was consumed by the Solarbeam. Piplup was shoved back harshly, skidding across the soft soil. The beam started to fade as the energy from Cherrim faded. Piplup released a bright beam of white energy, following the same trench Solarbeam had created.

"Cherrim!" Andrea exclaimed. "Use Grass Knot!" Cherrim's eyes glowed green, and a wall of knotted and tightened grass sprang up a few yards in front of the beam. The grass started to curl forward as the beam edged nearer, then the beam was captured inside the wall and swallowed up. Suddenly, the grass knot exploded and the beam was released in a compact eruption. Andrea's Cherrim was thrown back into Alexa's, and they both went down in a heap of flowers and violet shaded incantation.

The girls started whining and hopped forward to join their downed Pokemon on the soil. They recalled the-what were now purple buds-back into their Pokeballs. The girls stood, hugged each other and ran away, weeping.

Ethan shrugged. "Interesting."

-.-

_Floaroma Town Pokemon Center, a little while after dark..._

Cody lounged on the couch in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. Some other trainers were conversing on the other three couches, and that one as well, as it was a long, rounded sofa with ten soft, plushy cushions.

Jim sat to his right, sipping a mug of liquid. Cody sniffed the air and sprang up, glaring at Jim's glass.

"Whazzat?" He asked meekly.

Jim smirked and sipped it once more before giving an answer. "Hot chocolate..." He sipped once more and made humming noises.

"Where did you get it?" Cody asked again.

"It was the last cup that Nurse Joy made for everyone..." He took another sip and moved over a cushion away from Cody. Cody moved closer.

"Last one?"

Over by the counter, Ethan grabbed a sheet of paper and made his way back over to where the other two were sitting. He was mulling over the thought of what Dawn could possibly be doing at that moment. _Maybe battling Roark as we speak...or training? Maybe she's just brushing her hair, getting ready for bed. Probably that. She usually does it a few hours before. _As he neared the couch, he saw a mug of hot chocolate fly into the air, then land upside down on the couch. He rolled his eyes, then walked in the opposite direction.

-.-

In the bedroom a few minutes later, Jim walked in followed by Cody. They were covered in brown liquid and their faces were red with either anger or heat irritation. Ethan couldn't tell which. They both snatched up some clothes they could sleep in and money for the washing machines, then left to change their clothes. Ethan giggled as he kicked off a shoe and tossed off his hat.

"I have weird friends." He stood up and walked out onto the balcony, into the open air. Standing at the railing, he took in a breath of fresh air. Sighing, he waved his hand through the air.

The moonlight seemed to dance in the open air. Bug type Pokemon were looming about the sky, their wings aflutter as glitter fell from them. Ethan quickly took out his PokeDex from his backpack inside. It read 'DUSTOX'.

"Dustox, eh? Sparkly!" He smirked as the Pokemon twirled throughout the sky, releasing sparkling scales that fell through the air, and the moonlight passed through them, brightening them as if they danced the Waltz in the sky.

He smiled and headed back inside as his friends came back inside. Closing the door, the group headed to bed.


	15. In Floaroama Patterns

**Season 2: Galactic Enemies**

_Chapter 2, 15: In-Floaroma Patterns_

Ethan hastened down the stairs, his hat falling onto his head. He grabbed his backpack off of the couch where he set it before when he forgot his hat upstairs. Quickly, he barreled out the front door of the Pokemon Center. Outside, the wind was blowing harshly and almost knocked him off his feet.

Across the whole town, people were swaying violently, trying to walk to their destinations. The fierce push of the wind was too much, however for some of them. Suddenly, Ethan's hat was lifted off his head and it was whisked away through the air. The wind picked it up and tossed it away. He scrambled for it, reaching a shop before it landed abruptly in the grass. He dove for it and snatched it up. He stood and his eyes caught sight of the little shop.

It was similar to a lemonade stand, except with a back wall. A sign was at the top, but it had nothing written on it. He spotted a pair of black goggles hanging on a hook on the wall. He stepped closer to the counter and looked around. No-one was inside, the he could see.

As he reached for them, the air vibrated and something faded into his vision. It was a man in a brown-tan, same as the color of the wood, that stepped out and slapped Ethan's hand away.

"You gotta pay for those!" He snapped. His eyes were baggy and his skin seemed flat and airy.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see anyone." Ethan retrieved some money from his bag and handed it over to the man. The man handed him the goggles. Ethan strapped them around the hat he had placed back onto his head. Waving, he departed.

"Now to find Jim," he whispered to himself, taping one of the lenses of the goggles.

As Ethan walked on, he found Jim and his Elekid practicing their appeals in a field on the west side of Floaroma Town. Cody was aiding him in practices.

Elekid bounded into the air, arms sparkling. It fired two bolts of electricity towards Kabuto. It then dropped and started spinning. Kabuto curled in Harden and lightning sprang off of him and back towards Elekid. Elekid continued to twirl, and as the lightning struck him, he thrust his arms outward. The lightning fizzled away past Elekid, leaving a stream of yellow sparks glittering around him.

"Jim, that's a pretty excellent move you have going there. How're you going to incorporate it into a Single Performance though?" Ethan asked as he stepped up to the area, nodding his head side-to-side.

Cody nodded and stared at Jim.

"S-Single Performance?"

-.-

"Can't you take a break Jim?" Cody murmured as Jim repeated a new appeal for the fourteenth time with Elekid.

"No! Elekid, use Hidden Power and Shock Wave!" Elekid formed spiraling spheres around its prongs and fired them in the air. Second, it generated electricity and fired a wave of electricity into the air. Before the Shock Wave struck, the Hidden Power spheres burst and the Shock Wave was given nothing to strike. "GAHHHHH! Elekid, again!"

Ethan groaned. As Cody and Ethan lounged on the ground, heavily sighing due to Jim's charisma, a girl hastened her step to approach the group. Ethan looked up and his eyes flickered. It was a familiar person. Someone they all knew.

Cody stood up faster than Ethan did, however. "Dawn!"

Dawn smiled perkily and stuck her tongue out. "Hey, guys! What's up?"

Ethan stood and hurried over to Jim, where he then proceeded to tap him on the shoulder. Her turned, after angrily snapping at Ethan, then his mood was uplifted. "Oh, hey Dawn!" Dawn rejoined them and they started chattering amongst themselves.

"So I decided to take off from Oreburgh after I beat Roark. Since I figured you guys would have been way ahead of me by now, I was gonna just keep going through Floaroma until I found you. But, apparently you weren't far off from where I originally thought!" Dawn explained.

"So, you beat Roark?" Ethan asked excitedly.

"Yup. With my new Pokemon, mostly over anything," Dawn replied, holding the Pokeball.

"Does it have a type advantage over Rock?" Cody asked, whipping out his notepad where he had all 16 types listed then the Rock type to the side. Jim scooted next to him.

"Do you have one of those on every page...?"

"Well, no, it doesn't..." Before Dawn finished, Cody had scratched off the types that had an advantage over Rock-Ground, Ice, Grass, Water, Fighting-and he was left with all the other types. "But if you think I'm going to answer all your questions to find out what type it is..." She placed a hand on his forehead and shoved him away playfully.

Ethan grinned. "Well, we got caught up in a tournament two days ago..."

"A tournament? Sounds exciting!" Dawn was beginning to get riled up.

"Yeah. Some other guy named 'Dento' won with me. It was a Double-Tag Tournament. Anyway, there's a contest going on tomorrow. Jim's competing in it and he's been training for awhile..."

"Ya know, guys, we should go to the Floaroma Meadow on the West side of town. It's a very peaceful place and the gentle wind and fragrant aromas can soothe the hearts of people!" Dawn exclaimed the suggestion with the utmost surprise.

"Hey! That sounds like a great idea. It'll be a great charisma boost before your contest, anyway!" Ethan snapped to Jim.

Flowers swayed in the brisk wind, rubbing against each others stems, as if to give a gentle caress. The tension in the air shattered when three figures bounded through the thick meadow of hot pink, blue violet and goldenrod flowers.

"Woo hoo! There's a Honey Tree!" Dawn hollered.

"I know! I see it...There's another one!" Jim pointed toward an autumn colored tree. They broke away to the trees, two to one and one to another. Jars contained in their hands were filled with a goopy golden colored substance. As they landed in front of the trees, they took knives and slathered the goo onto the dark brown bark of the trees.

Before they had come, they stopped by the Flower Shop and purchased a few jars of Sweet Honey. It was Honey that some makers gathered from the nearby forest from Combee hives.

"Gross. It's all sticky and stuff!" Ethan added with an air of joke.

"I know right...but, we'll get a good heap of Pokemon out of this, right?" Cody wondered.

"Right...I can't believe how amazing this place feels!" Jim sighed as his Pokemon started to play in the flowers. As he stepped forward between two daisies, two men approached, backing another man up through the meadow.

"What's going on...THOSE GUYS HAVE THE SAME OUTFITS AS THAT OTHER LOSER!" Dawn shouted abruptly. The air stilled and the flowers grew stagnant, the Pokemon froze and the expressions hardened.

"...other loser?" One of the men said. His outfit was of the same natural design as Saturn of Team Galactic, and the same the man that Dawn had excused from a small lake.

The other man was now finished with all the fighting. He waved his hand his deep, angry expression shot through the group of kids.

"Dawn, do you know how to keep your mouth shut?" Ethan asked through clenched teeth. Starly was perched upon the tree behind Ethan, while Piplup and Aipom were at his sides.

"Yes, that's a good question. Anyway, as we were saying..." The more mature man turned his attention back to the elderly man they had confronted. The younger Grunt stepped forward towards the group.

"You kids should depart and leave this up to grown ups..." As soon as he turned to face his partner, powerful bubbles smacked into his back and sent him rolling. The leader of the duo stepped aside and drew a Pokeball.

"Useless partners always hold me back! Stunky, let's go!" The man tossed the ball and released a small purple skunk with a distinct light violet streak running down the center of his back and the top of his head. Its claws were sharpened to a tip, and gleamed in the sunlight.

"Easy." Ethan uttered simple words, then lowered his new goggles. "Aipom, Swift!" Aipom danced on its hand and released a twister of sparkling stars. They crashed into the ground directly in front of Stunky, creating a dustscreen.

"Kabuto, Rock Smash!" Kabuto darted forward, claws gleaming, and slammed into Stunky. Stunky was barely shoved backwards, and held its ground. It used its tail to smack away Kabuto.

"Grah..." The younger of the duo stood and tossed a ball. It released a long, light pink bug. The tiny bug reared its tail, as it glowed white. "Poison Sting, Wurmple!" The Pokemon released thin poison barbs from the tip of its tail.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam! Dawn, we need some back up."

Piplup spiraled into a flurry of bubbles. The crackling bubbles shattered the poison barbs in a clash. Turtwig darted forward through the soft flowers and hopped into the air. It started spinning sideways in a spiral and came shooting down sharply. It crashed into Stunky.

Stunky slid back on the loamy soil. Turtwig quickly recovered and released blades of sharp leaves. They smacked incessantly onto Stunky. Stunky was plowed into the air, flipping, and landing on the ground with a thud.

"Elekid, Thunder Punch!" Elekid powered a rough fist into Wurmple, shocking it and giving it an abrupt thrust. It scooted sharply across the ground, then settled in a patch of petunias, fainted.

The grunts recalled their Pokemon.

"You weren't very cooperative, old man...but, since we failed in our operation, you're free for now..." The grunts quickly hurried off into town, and out of sight.

Silence was broken.

"Thank you, kids, gratefully so!" The elderly man, who wasn't as old as he seemed now that they took in a good look at him. "They were trying to steal me of my Sweet Honey...My name is Kiron, and I'm the owner of the Combee Honey shop in Floaroma Town and the head of gathering the honey on most expeditions."

"My name's Ethan and these are my friends, Dawn, Jim and Cody. Nice to meet you!" Ethan flicked his goggles back to sit on the tuff of his hair. He shook Kiron's hand, and Kiron suggested they head back into town.

Before so, however, the tree behind them started shaking and they could see movement from inside.

"Oooh, you guys must have slathered some honey on the tree, am I right? Some Pokemon have been attracted to it! Check it out," Kiron exclaimed excitedly.

The group hurried over to the tree and examined it. More than one movement was going on inside, and suddenly four shadows appeared from the tree's insides. They landed on the ground behind the group, all poised for battle.

"Guys, this is a chance for new Pokemon!" Ethan shouted.

Jim and Cody were both staring down at two baggish looking Pokemon with black stems protruding from their heads and cloaks of leaves for bodies.

"Interesting..." Cody wondered. He readied Kabuto. "Use Cut!" Kabuto dashed forward and slashed at the Pokemon. Jim opened his Pokedex quickly and examined them, finding they were Burmy.

Cody's Burmy fell backwards, eyes with a faint expression. He drew a Pokeball.

"Bidoof, use Rollout!" Bidoof curled into a tight ball and zoomed across the ground. It slammed into Burmy, and took it into the air, after smashing into a rock. Bidoof let Burmy hover, then twirled backwards and came down, crushing Burmy into the soil below.

Jim drew his own unused Pokeball.

Ethan and Dawn both had Pokemon that weren't the most impressive in the world. A bunny-like Pokemon, in stature anyway, was standing in front of Dawn, looking into her eyes with a charming glare.

Dawn thought it was the most adorable thing. After using her Pokedex to examine it, she found it was a Buneary. "Oooooh, so cute! But I recently caught a Pokemon, so I probably won't even try here...Buneary, please just hop along! It was cute seeing you but..." The Buneary, without a second glance, was gone into the tree. Dawn stamped a boot.

Ethan was looking over a bipedal cricket Pokemon with red as its primary color and two antennae looking rather intimidating. It had a collar around its neck and seemed rather royal.

"A Kricketot. I've seen one of these...I'm not sure about it though."

Ethan drew a Pokeball, and was lost in thought.


End file.
